


First Loves and Family Secrets

by Taekmyhaert



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekmyhaert/pseuds/Taekmyhaert
Summary: Susan leaves England after the train accident, she moves to Forks and rebuilds her life. Her life has remained fairly simple, until her granddaughter returns to Forks to live with her son Charlie. Isabella always did have a knack for getting into trouble...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea originally from Mae-e (FFN), a reader of mine from a previous story. She asked me to write it and now I'm in the process of cross posting it here! Hope you enjoy! This first chapter is a bit short as it serves more as a prologue~ it was also written about 8 years ago. I'm new to posting on this site so hopefully I manage to get this up correctly.

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor ever plan on trying to own, The Twilight Saga. I also do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.

Chapter 1- Prologue

Finchley, England

The gray, hazy clouds blocked the sunlight out as the residents of Finchley went about their lives after the horrific train accident that still loomed over many minds. A young woman with chocolate curls that fell down her back walked calmly through the ancient cemetery in the loneliest part of town, her dark clothing made her pale skin seem even more so with the lack of sunlight. Her clear blue eyes looked lifeless as she made her way to several newly dug graves. Her precious family had forgotten about her and perished on that dreadful train. The tombstones were freshly laid and she could see each of her siblings name inscribed elegantly along with their birth and death dates. Each of the second dates read the same thing, that fateful day when Susan Pevensie had blatantly ignored the ramblings of her siblings as they went on about 'saving Narnia' as if they could save some magical land they had made up when they were children. Even as she thought this an overwhelming grief draped over her soul, there was no possible way she could deny Narnia when so many of her good memories with her dear siblings took place, but there was another she could not bear to think of, the reason she had pushed her family away in the first place. Clear, salty tears slid down her cheeks as Susan's body was over taken by a violent shuddering that accompanied her cascading tears. The pain at having to leave the place she called home had broken her heart, so had leaving behind the most wonderful man she had ever met. As Susan tried to recollect her emotions, she failed to notice the handsome blond man that approached her slowly from behind. His warm amber eyes were filled with concern as he came upon the grieving young woman in the empty cemetery and his eyes slid over to the group that awaited his return over by wrought iron gates that usually barred unwanted visitors from entering. He held up a pale white hand to them as if signaling them to stay where they were. One of the women in the group separated herself from a young man with bronze colored hair to approach the blond. Her soft curls shone in the nonexistent sun and bounced lightly as she approached the blond man, an off white dress clung to her curves as it came down to just a little below her knees and she seemed to almost float in her small heels. Susan was oblivious to them all as she dried her tears with a linen handkerchief.

"Carlisle?" The woman inquired quietly and the blond man wrapped an arm around her petite waist once she was by his side. "We need to leave." She said softly as not to disturb the young woman a few feet away from them; it seemed her sobs were finally calming down.

"Of course," Carlisle said as he tore his amber liquid eyes away from Susan, who had knelt to the ground in front of one grave. He could see the name etched into the stone said 'Lucy Pevensie' and vaguely remembered seeing the last name in the paper about a week ago. "Let us join the others then Esme." The couple moved towards the wrought iron gates as Susan finally looked up to see them leaving. Her clear blue eyes focused onto the only man in the group without a woman by his side. His bronze hair stuck up in several places and reminded her of Edmund's unruly hair that had always refused to be tamed. A shiver ran down her spine as the young man's amber eyes seemed to scan her very soul, but Susan was not one to be stared at. She rose from her knees and straightened her posture. Her eyes reflected much of the power that she once held as a Queen of Narnia. The young man instantly pulled his eyes from her form and a quizzical expression was replaced by the look of such determination that had once been there. Susan followed the group with her eyes as they left before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, how I wish you were still all here…" said Susan, her voice slightly hoarse from days of no use. Her black sweater clung to her frame and her smooth skirt fell to just below her knees in a curtain of black. "This will probably be the last time I can come see you all…I'm leaving for America tomorrow." Susan said quietly wishing she could hear the protests of her siblings in the wind. "I know you would wish that I do not leave England, but I need to get away from this place." Susan's voice faded off as silent tears began to make their way down her pale cheeks. Hurriedly, she wiped them away before smiling sadly down at her family's graves. "Good bye," Susan placed the pure white lily's she had brought with her on Lucy's grave before turning her back and leaving the quiet plot of land. A warm breeze passed over her as the wind kicked up and blew leaves up into the air.

ooOoo

Two years later…

The hustle and bustle of New York caused an outlandish din to rise up from every corner of the great American city. Many people passed by each other as they went about their business, but few ever spoke to one another as they paid little attention to lives that were not their own. This is where Susan Pevensie had spent the last two years in an impersonal city. Working in a small book store had helped her to meet many people and eventually save up enough money to leave New York. Several of her friends were moving out to the West Coast, mainly California, but Susan was heading for Washington. The state of Washington has a climate similar to England so it would be like home, but home had died two years ago with the passing of her family. Though she treated everyone kindly, Susan did not allow anyone close to her heart. The loss of her beloved family had drained all life from her eyes, but somehow she kept going, though she was most likely on auto pilot. Susan boarded the coal train alone and sought out her friends in the 8th car. They had all decided to travel together so that no one would try and take advantage of them. A few of the women had their boyfriends with them and this was the one thing that made Susan uncomfortable. Her heart was still in pieces and there was no one there to put it back together. Sadie Hill, the woman whom Susan had been living with for the past two years, sensed her friend's plight and paid most of her attention towards her good friend hoping it would help the shy, beautiful woman. Many men had paid many a compliment to the young 22 year old, but she brushed them all off towards her female friends. Sadie's fiancé had once gone after Susan, but the woman had brilliantly directed his attention to the woman who actually wanted it.

"Where in Washington are you going Susan?" inquired Sadie after a lull in the conversation had lasted longer than she would have liked.

"Forks," Susan said quietly looking up from the book she had taken from her bag a few minutes ago.

"You'll visit me right?" Sadie asked hoping she wouldn't lose the friendship of such a gentle person. Gentle was a fitting word to describe the quiet girl, but sometimes her ferocity at certain people surprised them all. Susan smiled her clear blue eyes sparkling with kindness.

"Of course, I shall write you as well." Susan said as she returned her attention to the book she was reading. It was a fantasy she had gotten from the book store before leaving, it reminded her slightly of the stories she and her siblings had imagined on rainy days. No, that's not true… This quiet, yet, strong thought crossed her mind before she could stop it and a flash of pain pierced her heart causing her to flinch slightly. Sadie noticed this and thought back to the many times that Susan would wake her up in the middle of the night screaming in terror. The English girl would always apologize profusely, but Sadie always waved her apologizes away and calmed her down each time. Scooting closer to her friend, Sadie placed a hand over Susan's and squeezed lightly. It relived her to feel Susan squeeze her hand back and they all jumped as the train stopped.

"Sadie?" A young man with dirty blond hair stood before them and held out a hand to Sadie.

"Hello Charles," Sadie smiled radiantly at the man and took his hand. "Oh Susan, this is our stop!" Sadie exclaimed and Susan placed her book back in her bag and stood to say good bye to her friend.

"It shall not be the last time we see each other Sadie, California is not so far away from Washington." Susan said hugging her friend tightly. Sadie has treated her well and helped her to overcome her nightmares every time they plagued her dreams. Tears rolled down Sadie's flushed cheeks as Charles gathered their bags and she hugged Susan once more before leaving the compartment. Susan sat back down on the cloth covered bench and thought back to the train ride out to Professor Kirke's house when their mother had sent them after the bombing on London. A small smile spread on her full lips as she smoothed her yellow dress down. Sadie had given her the dress a few months ago for her birthday. The dress came down past her knees and showed off her womanly shape. She had been happy to see the look on Sadie's face when she saw her in the dress. It had been hanging in her closet since she had received it, but had not found the chance to wear it. Susan had donned a white wool sweater in anticipation for the gloomy, dreary weather that awaited her in Forks. The long train ride to the West Coast of America was terribly long compared to the ride to the countryside of England. How time had passed by so quickly then, but now it always seemed to flow by her not even bothering to stop for her to pick up the pieces of heart. Men came up to her and tried to win her affection, much like the suitors that Peter had practically chased out in Narnia. The magical world was so far away now that Susan found it easy to imagine it was all a game that she had once played with her brothers and sister. However, somewhere in her heart, she knew it was never a game.

ooOoo

Forks, Washington

In some ways, Forks was very similar to London, minus the fact that green foliage decorated the landscape and you could not escape it. The quaint town of Forks was resident to many different kinds of people, many of them had moved to Forks so they could get out of the city. It was like England, but more colorful. Susan arrived just after two in the afternoon and settled into her new home quickly. The little house she had rented was far away from the town and it rested right on the border with La Push, a Quileute Indian reservation. Some of the Quileute's had already come to offer their greetings as well as their protection since she lived so far out from the town. Susan had smiled at them, but kindly refused since she was highly capable of protecting herself, but that did not stop them from giving her a means to protect herself. One of the older women had just left after dropping off a polished wood long bow; much like the one Father Christmas had given her, and a set of arrows. Apparently the local wild life was more of a danger than the people. Wandering around her new home, Susan found a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, a guest room, a half bath on the first floor, a full bathroom on the second, and the other rooms that a house needs. The back yard was her favorite part though; it wouldn't take too long to get a good garden going.

Susan settled into her new job nicely, a bookstore on the reservation was in need of some help and they were able to pay her well, as well as get the house she lived in for her. A few months passed before a man by the name of William Swan took notice of the quiet beauty that Susan possessed. She resisted talking to him at first, but he eventually became a good friend of hers. The mangled mess of her heart finally started to heal because of that wonderful young and vibrant William. It took several months for William to pluck up the courage to tell Susan of his romantic feelings towards her and surprisingly, she agreed to be with him. Though Susan seemingly 'moved on', her heart was still in Caspian's hands, but she wished to be happy and William made her happy.

Months passed and Susan eventually told William stories of Narnia, he didn't quite believe that it was real; however, it made Susan come to life when spoke of it so he did not discourage her. The stories lead to drawings, which lead to paintings that adorned the walls of her home. After a year and a half of knowing each other, William proposed to Susan, she gladly accepted him. Two years into their marriage, Susan gifted them both with a healthy baby boy whom they named Charlie. They made a happy and loving family with each other, Susan loved William, but not in the same way she had loved the true owner of her heart. She passed her stories of Narnia onto Charlie, but he was as realistic as she had once been and once he passed out of childhood, the stories quickly faded from his memories.

Charlie eventually married, but the marriage to Renée did not last long. Their young daughter, Isabella, lived with her mother, but the young girl would come to Forks in the summer. She reminded Susan of herself at a younger age, always mature, but the young girl took to the stories of Narnia like water to the sea. She adored hearing her 'grams', as she affectionately called Susan, talk of the magical land. William passed a few summers after Bella stopped visiting leaving another hole in Susan's heart, but the hole mended itself with the help of her son and support from her granddaughter through letters.

Excitement came to the small town of Forks with the addition of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. They looked vaguely familiar to Susan, but they never ventured near her home. The entire family was friendly, but they avoided many of the town's occupants. All thoughts of the Cullen family went out the window though when Susan learned of Bella's impending arrival to Forks. The young 17 year old had not been back to Forks in some time, but she was now going to live there with her father. The news brought joy to the elderly Susan's heart, her beloved granddaughter would be coming back.

ooOoo


	2. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has come to Forks to live and Susan has to deal with the events of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where it gets longer, I look forward to seeing any comments you might want to share. Please enjoy the story.

_I do not own the preface of twilight. I am merely borrowing it for this chapter…it seems fitting, though it will be slightly different..._

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor ever plan on trying to own, The Twilight Saga. I also do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Change of Location/ sometimes Time as well**

_Preface_

_I never put much thought into how I would die, though I've had much cause to do so in recent months, but even if I had, I still could not have possibly imagined this._

_My breath caught in my throat as I stared across the long room into the cold, menacing eyes of my hunter. His eyes radiated pleasant warmth, though I know it was because he was thrilled to have caught me._

_Surely this was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, for someone I dearly loved. The memories of a story my grandmother told me long ago echoed from the back recesses of my memory, someone else had once done this. Perhaps it might even be considered noble. I withheld the urge to laugh bitterly at my thoughts; I doubt anyone I knew would consider this noble, actually they were going to be very angry with me when they found out what I had done. Even now, as I tremble in terror, I do not regret my decision. The past few months had been a dream come true, it would be selfish to grieve._

_As I watched him flash a friendly smile at me, I could have sworn I heard a lion's roar, but it didn't matter…the hunter was coming forward and so was my death._

ooOoo

Chapter 2- Twilight

**Phoenix Sky High International Airport**

The din of the airport made any conversation with her mother impossible, the car ride had been alright, but the minute the plane was ready to depart Bella knew that her mother was going to be a mess. It was for her mother's sake she was even leaving Phoenix and going to live with her father, Charlie Swan, in Forks, Washington. Forks…definitely not anything like Phoenix, it rained almost all the time there and it would also be cold.  _I can't focus on that, I want Mom to be happy with Phil and she can't have me tagging along,_  thought the young seventeen-year-old as she cast a sidelong glance at her ever outgoing mother. Yes, going to live in Forks was going to be difficult, but the fact that her grandmother was there made the idea of living there fairly tolerable.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Renee asked for what seemed to be the millionth time and Bella withheld the sigh that threatened to escape her lips.

"Of course, I'm excited to go." Bella said with as much enthusiasm she could muster, but even her words seemed false to her own ears. Finally, the loud speakers announced that her flight was ready to begin boarding. Pulling herself out of the uncomfortable plastic chair, Bella slipped her slim arms into a light jacket that would be needed once in Forks. In truth, she was excited to see her grandmother, Charlie's mother, again. It had been a long time since she had actually been to Forks, but they had sent letters back and forth over the years.

"Be sure to email me," Renee reminded her. "I just want you to be safe." Bella smiled warmly at her mother before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll be fine, it's not as if I'm going away for forever." Bella reassured her mother before heading to the terminal gate. Renee watched her daughter go as she waved her suddenly limb hand before being lead away by Phil.

ooOoo

**Forks, Washington**

Bella watched the green landscape fly by the window as her father Charlie sat quietly in the driver seat, bringing them to her new, but old, home. Charlie had picked her up from the airport in Seattle since Forks did not have one and the ride had been quiet since their initial conversation at the airport.

"Your grandmother is excited to see you." Charlie stated, but Bella already knew this since she corresponded with the elderly woman often.

"She told me," Bella said feeling that there was nothing else to say. "How has she been doing?" The young woman asked knowing of her grandmother's habits to leave out information when writing. Charlie seemed to share the same thoughts and laughed for a moment.

"She's been fine, stubborn as a mule. You know how she reads to the kids on the reservation?" Charlie asked as he gauged Bella's reaction from the corner of his eye. All he got was a nod of the head. "Well, they were outside yesterday since the weather was nice and a wild boar tried to attack them." A sharp intake of breath signaled Bella's shock, but Charlie continued his story before she could say anything. "She shot it with an arrow; I didn't even know about her archery skills till yesterday. Can you imagine a 70 year-old woman shooting at a wild boar with a bow and arrow?" This caused laughter to tumble from Bella's pink, full lips.

"At least no one was hurt," Bella said, but a frown graced Charlie's mouth. "Did you take her to the hospital?" Charlie nodded but did not say anything. "Well?"

"Dr. Johnson thought it was amusing and my mother told me that she's been shooting at wild animals for years." Charlie said and Bella knew that her grandmother's aloof behavior towards danger was the cause for his distress.

"She's fine now, don't worry about it." Bella patted her father's broad shoulder and turned her attention to the outside world.

"Do you remember the Black family Bells?" inquired Charlie, but Bella shook her head. There were many families in Forks with whom they had associated when she was younger. "Well, Billy Black's been in a wheelchair for a bit now and had an old truck he didn't have much use for anymore." Bella smiled at him knowingly sending him the signal that she already knew. "She told you?"

"Grams called me yesterday." Bella said trying not to laugh; apparently Grams hadn't told Charlie about the little slip of the tongue over the phone. "Maybe you shouldn't take her to the hospital when she tells you not to." The cruiser came to a slow stop since they had reached the house.  _Same old house,_  was the first thought that ran through Bella's mind as she exited the car. Charlie walked ahead of her carrying on of her suitcases while Bella grabbed the other one from the trunk. She took a quick look at the faded red Chevy that had once belonged to Billy Black. Surprisingly, Bella found she liked the car very much; it looked one of the cars at accidents that demolished the opposing car, but didn't even have a dent in it. They proceeded to enter the house and Bella looked around to find it looked very much the same as it had been the last time she had visited. Charlie didn't give her much time to look around before ushering her up the stairs so her bags could be unpacked. Her bedroom was tidy and neat, but also looked as though it had been repainted recently. Different shades of blues and greens decorated the once plain walls. It seemed Grams had been up to some mischief in the house. Charlie was standing by the door still and seemed to be judging her reaction.

"Mom picked out the colors and such, she only let me paint." Charlie huffed and a smile spread across Bella's face.

"Thanks," she said her tone warm and appreciative. The room was almost like the one she had in Phoenix, but it would take only a few minutes to personalize the space.

"I'll be downstairs; dinner will be ready in a few." Charlie said before leaving Bella to her new space. She let out a sigh of relief once her father left the room. Bella peeked out the window briefly to see the wet weather outside, it wasn't unexpected just a normal occurrence in Forks. Examining her bedroom, Bella found that the bed was still in the spot as before, though with a new comforter which she guessed her grandmother had bought, and the desk was pushed against the wall. A secondhand computer was resting on the surface with a small lamp beside it, a phone jack was stapled to the wall so she could hook up the modem. Movement downstairs signaled that Charlie was in the kitchen, since the smell of food didn't seem burnt; Bella figured her grandmother was probably in the house. Unpacking quickly Bella half ran down to the kitchen.

"Alright, where are you hiding her?" inquired Bella as she tried to keep the humor out of her voice. Charlie looked wounded.

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly capable of cooking food…" Charlie stopped because he knew that the statement was useless.

"Charlie, you had better not be trying to take credit for my cooking again." came the calm and steady voice of a woman from the next room. Bella waited until her grandmother stepped into the kitchen before hugging her tightly. "Oh dear! It seems he snuck you by me." Bella stepped back to look at Susan. Her grandmother's hair was still a dark shade of brown with only minimal streaks of white and it seemed as though she were still only in her 50's.

"It's surprising that the doctor didn't think you were Dad's sister Grams." Bella said and Susan wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think I would like to have Charlie as a brother, he's worse than Peter was." Susan said her tone light and merry, but the mention of Peter distracted Bella.

"Who's Peter?" she inquired and almost instantly regretted asking. Susan had stiffened slightly before responding, sadness of an event from long ago lacing her voice.

"He was my older brother. I could have sworn I told you about them…I used to have a younger sister and brother as well." Susan explained as she shooed Charlie away from the hot stove. "Young man, I do not trust you with cooking so go sit down." Charlie rolled his eyes at his mother's back before taking his customary place at the table. "I believe I told you about them years ago Isabella, but you have probably forgotten by now." This statement caused curiosity to arise in Bella.

 _What does she think I forgot?_  Bella thought to herself as she shifted though years of memories and then the stories that her grandmother had told her came rushing back.  _Oh right! I remember her siblings now; they died in the train accident in England a long time ago._  Deciding it would be better to wait to ask tomorrow, Bella focused on the conversation that had been passing while she was not paying attention.

ooOoo

The house that Susan had lived in with William for all the years of their marriage seemed so empty now.  _It seems as though it were just yesterday when I stepped off that train._  Susan thought as she worked for a few hours in the garden that had blossomed in the backyard. Three sides of the yard were incased by the forest, a high wooden fence separated the garden from the outside world. Several Oak trees dotted the landscape while the gravel pathway went round them. Upon watering all the flowers, Susan went inside to sit by the front window to watch for Bella, the young woman had said she would stop by after school. Hearing the distant sound of a car, Susan glanced up in time to see a streak of silver flash by on the main road.  _That's one of the Cullen's cars_ , thought the older woman knowing that no one else would dare drive that  _fast_  on the curving death trap. Several minutes past before the loud rumbling of a truck was heard and Susan smiled as she saw Bella exit the monster.

"Hello Grams!" Bella called happily, though Susan could tell something was bothering the girl.

"How was school Isabella?" inquired Susan as she ignored Bella's pointed look about being called by her full name. "I am  _not_  calling you Bella, we have been over this. Now get inside before you catch cold in this rain." The oak door closed firmly and Susan passed by her granddaughter to go make tea in the kitchen.

"It was fine minus the fact that everyone was  _enchanted_  by my presence." Bella's answer came out more sarcastic then she would have liked, but then again, last period had been unnerving. "I saw the Cullen Family at school." Susan looked up at the mention of them, the family had always appeared odd to her and she wondered if Isabella had picked up on that.

"They are good people, though a little aloof towards the rest of us here in Forks." answered Susan as she placed a steaming mug in front of Bella.

"I'm sure they are, but I think I did something to make, um, Edward Cullen hate me." Bella said gauging her grandmother's reaction.

"Hmmm, I cannot imagine what though. He is a nice young man, helped me with my groceries once." Susan said thinking back on the experience.  _It was like he was trying to figure me out…_  but Susan pushed the thought away as she turned her attention back to Bella. "Well, other than then that, did anything else happen?" This question was answered with a simple shake of the head and Susan was reminded of Charlie when he was younger.

"Did you put paintings up?" inquired Bella thinking back to the hallway where she saw a painting of an orchard that hadn't been there before.

"After William passed, I brought out some of the paintings I did years ago." said Susan as Bella picked up her cup to go look at the paintings up close.

 _There's the orchard._  Bella thought as she looked at the vibrant colors that depicted apple trees and she spotted a young girl with long brown hair in it, it looked like she was walking through in what seemed to be a medieval looking gown of a deep blue. She could just make out the delicate patterns of a silver crown on the girl's head.  _Weird, that looks like Grams sister Lucy_. The next painting was of a beautiful castle of the purest white marble. The castle reminded her of the stories of Narnia that her grandmother had fondly told her as a child. The next one was of a room with four thrones.  _That's weird; I don't remember ever hearing of a castle with four thrones_. Bella dismissed the picture and moved on to the next one. The next was of ruins with three other people in various spots. Bella recognized the young girl from the picture in the apple orchard, but did not understand how she was young in this one.  _Maybe they are out of order_ , she thought moving one to the one beside it. The next one was even stranger, two lines of half horse, half humans were holding swords to make a tunnel and a large hill rose up behind them.  _Okay, so my grandmother had a vivid imagination._  The next showed the young girl from the other two paintings, only this time she was wearing a long red gown and a majestic lion stood beside her at the end of a wooden bridge. The young girl was holding a small dagger while the lion just stared ahead. The next few paintings she examined where of a River god holding a few large pieces of wood that a Spanish man on a horse was teetering on, some flower petal swirling in nonexistent wind while forming the shape of a woman, then a lamppost that was in the middle of a forest with vines crawling up it, and the last one was the strangest one. A tree was split to make a doorway and you could see an old 1940s train station filled with children in school uniforms loading a train. The world outside the door showed the view off a cliff, but Bella did not examine it long because she had finally remembered what the paintings reminded her of.

"Are you done looking at them?" inquired Susan when her flustered granddaughter reentered.

"Those paintings are from your stories, but they're  _just_  stories Grams." Bella said so Susan said no more of her home for that day.

ooOoo

A week passed, Bella would come over after school to visit with her grandmother at her house or the bookstore on the reservation. Narnia was mentioned a few times as Susan retold her stories to Isabella. The one subject that was not approached was the Cullen Family. Edward's behavior to Bella had improved, but his behavior from the first day of school was still odd. The first snow of the year passed quickly with the rain washing it away almost immediately. Susan could tell that Isabella did not like the snow. Though a great shock came the day when Bella was almost hit by a van in the school parking lot. Susan had heard about it when she was at a store in town, word travels quickly in a small town, and she headed over to the hospital immediately. The ER waiting room was already packed with what seemed to be most of the high school, Susan spotted Edward Cullen ducking into a side hallway and she hurried to catch him.

"Excuse me Edward?" Susan called out to him and the young man turned around impossibly fast.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." He said his soft musical voice calming.

"Have you seen my granddaughter Isabella?" Susan inquired hoping that the young man knew where she was. He nodded and gestured for the older woman to follow him. Once in the ER, Edward pointed to where Bella was laying in a bed beside Tyler Crowley, who appeared to be bugging her to no end. "Thank you very much." Susan said before going to Bella's side. "Hello dear."

"Grams!" The appearance of her grandmother seemed to have effectively shut Tyler up.

"Isabella, you gave me quite a scare. Your father is out in the waiting room, has the doctor released you yet?" inquired Susan as she examined her granddaughter's facial features to be sure the girl was truly okay.

"No, I haven't been cleared to leave yet." Bella grumbled it was obvious to Susan that the young girl was fine and didn't wish to sit in the ER anymore. Susan sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed and they waited in comfortable silence for the doctor. Minutes passed before Edward returned and this time he was accompanied by a handsome doctor with blond hair and pale skin similar to the rest of the Cullen family.

"Hello Ms. Swan," Bella nodded meekly at the doctor and she turned to face her grandmother and was surprised to see the gentle woman staring at the doctor with a cold glare, something had caused her to be weary of the doctor and Bella would find out later. The glare sent shivers up her spine. She turned away to see Edward looking thoughtful before turning her attention back to Dr. Cullen. "Your X-rays came out fine," He said in a low voice seemingly ignoring the glare from Susan. He glanced over the bump on Bella's head before suggesting she take some Tylenol when she gets home. He turned away to examine Tyler after signing the papers to release Bella from the hospital. Susan walked silently beside Bella as she steered the young woman out the ER doors and into the waiting horde of people.

ooOoo

When Charlie dropped Bella off at home, she immediately called her frantic mother to calm her down. Once that water was under the bridge, Bella called her grandmother as she wished to know the cause of her behavior from earlier. The phone rang twice before Susan answered. "Alright, what's going on Grams?" Bella demanded to know.

"Isabella Swan, that is no way to talk to your grandmother." Susan said harshly over the phone and it was the first time Bella realized that something had lit a fire underneath her grandmother.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why you were glaring at Dr. Cullen." Bella said softly not wishing to have the anger turned onto her own person. "What did he do?" Susan sighed.

"It's nothing Isabella, the man is just unnerving to me. I am sorry." Susan said but Bella wasn't sure the apology was heartfelt.

 _I guess I should just let it go_ , Bella thought before telling Susan that her head hurt and she was going to lay down.

ooOoo

Days passed and the sun graced Forks, Washington with its rare presence. Susan spent most of her day outside and saw a group of the kids from the reservation pass by. Jacob Black had run up to the house quickly to say hello and informed her of their plan to visit First Beach. The others he had been walking with eventually came up when they realized that Susan was at home. She spent a good hour talking to them before they resumed their journey. When the Cullen family had moved to Forks two years ago, Billy Black had warned her to stay away from them.  _I wonder why he never explained_ , Susan thought as she sat down to read a book. The warm weather had made her wonder what Bella was doing with her day, but she received an answer when Jacob stopped by again on his way back.

"I saw Bella at First Beach; she was there with a few kids from the high school." He said before Susan offered him something to drink. It had become customary for the young boy to visit her on Saturday nights and she was thankful for it. "She asked about the Cullen's." Jacob said quietly and Susan looked to him in slight shock.

"What did you tell her?" inquired Susan; she had heard all the legends of the Quileute Tribe and the stories of the 'cold ones' were most prominent.

"Just the story about the cold ones, I mean, they are just stories! It's not like they are actually true." Jacob said as he tried to drink the hot tea Susan had just handed him but only resulted in almost burning his tongue.

"Of course, it's only a story." Susan said quietly as she thought back to the time when she dismissed her sibling's ramblings of Narnia as just 'stories.'

ooOoo

Weeks passed and the normal routine was set up again, though it seemed to take Bella a little longer to get to her house, but Susan paid no heed to it. Having people in the house after going so long without any was a welcome relief to Susan; after William's death several years ago, the hole in her heart had grown. It seemed as though death was always around the corner. Then one day Bella brought, though it seemed a little reluctantly, a friend from school. Susan was very surprised to see Alice Cullen standing on the doorstep, just a few steps behind Bella.

"Hello dear, I see you brought a friend." Susan said without even batting an eyelash, she knew the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation, but her house wasn't technically  _on_  the reservation. "Alice Cullen, yes?" Alice's pixie-like features were unmistakable and her golden eyes instantly made her a member of the Cullen family. Alice smiled warmly at Bella's grandmother before nodding. Bella fidgeted beside her as Susan made her way to the kitchen to prepare tea. Alice walked slowly through the hall as she examined the painting adorning the walls before joining Bella and Susan in the kitchen.

"You have a very lovely home; did you paint the pictures in the hall?" Alice inquired.

"Yes I did, many years ago." Susan said simply and Alice remained quiet for a few moments.

"Are you English Mrs. Swan?" Alice asked as she sipped the tea gracefully. Susan nodded.

"Yes, I came to America many years ago, in the 40's." Susan explained. "I moved after the …deaths of my family." Alice nodded seemingly understanding the older woman's pain. Bella watched the conversation without participating and was happy to see that her grandmother hadn't glared at Alice.

 _There has to be some reason why…she can't know about_ _ **what**_ _the Cullen's are, can she?_  Bella couldn't read minds, that was Edward's lovely little talent, but he had said that her grandmother's thoughts were difficult to read. He had been surprised to learn her grandmother's maiden name; surely the last name Pevensie wasn't that interesting? Carlisle had been surprised as well, he had told her of their visit to England in the 1940s and that they had seen a young woman in the cemetery by the grave of a Lucy Pevensie. This had struck a chord in Bella, Lucy had been the name of Susan's younger sister.  _I think they saw her in England…how strange…_  These thoughts soon left her mind when she noticed Alice and her grandmother staring at her. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Bella said sheepishly.

"It's alright dear, Alice was just telling me you are going to watch them play baseball later." Susan said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Now, Alice I wouldn't let her play. She is bound to hurt someone." This caused them both to start laughing at Bella's expense but she paid them no mind.

"Have you been shooting down any intruders Grams?" inquired Bella upon noticing the quiver of arrows and bow by the back door. Susan shrugged.

"Perhaps, now don't you tell your father! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself young lady!" Susan exclaimed fearing another trip to the hospital. Bella smiled.

"Of course I won't." Bella said and she noticed Alice gazing out the window.

"Bella has told me all about your garden, would you mind if I took a look?" inquired Alice and Susan nodded. Bella got up with her and watched as Alice walked around seeming to look at the flowers but she could tell she was looking for something else.

"Alice?" Bella called hesitantly not sure what her friend was doing.

"Don't worry, there seems to be some kind of barrier surrounding your grandmother's house. It's strange; I don't think I have ever seen anything like it." Alice said. "I thought I would look around and make sure no others like us had been creeping around." The thought of other vampires near her grandmother caused her to shiver, or maybe it was the cold from the impending storm. "Come on, I don't want your grandmother to think I ate you." Alice said jokingly, but Bella sensed that she was slightly serious.

"Does she know?"

"She is protected by the Quileute's, I am sure she had heard their stories." Alice said quietly. "Its fine, I am sure she thinks they are just that, stories."

ooOoo

Late into the night, Susan received a frantic phone call from Charlie. Bella was going back to Phoenix because of Edward Cullen.  _No I don't think that's right, she is very much in love with him. Just like I was, and still am, with Caspian. I have seen her when she is away from him._  Susan thought as she waited for her son to arrive on her doorstep. Charlie was worried and she also didn't want him to go and try to shoot Edward. Hours passed, and then a day before Renee called them to tell them Bella was in a hospital. Susan was relieved to hear her granddaughter was safe, but how did she end up in the hospital? The answer came soon when Renee informed them that Bella had fallen down a set of stairs, Charlie believed the story, but Susan had a feeling that wasn't what really happened and it would be a few years before she even found out.

ooOoo

Bella's return to Forks had been eventful, to say the least. Charlie was not very happy but one look from his mother shut him up quickly. He had been on receiving end his mother's temper many a time and it wasn't somewhere you wanted to be. Susan could tell Bella was surprised at her acceptance of Edward. It came up the night of prom while Susan was helping Bella get ready in her room, she has to chase Alice away a few minutes ago because Susan wished to finish the rest of Bella's look on her own.

"Why are you so accepting Grams?" inquired Bella as she studied Susan's reaction in the mirror.

"Well dear, it's obvious you are in love with the boy. Not everyone gets the chance to be with their first love, I didn't but I found someone who helped me to live again my dear. I hope that doesn't happen to you." Susan explained as she thought of the handsome Telemarine Prince she had fallen in love with when she was much younger, back during a time when her siblings were still alive.

"I love you Grams," Bella said suddenly and Susan smiled brightly at her.

"I love you too dear." Susan said.  _I hope you never have to experience the pain I did_. Susan thought as she watched Edward help Bella into the car.  _I really hope my dear girl_.

ooOoo

 

 


	3. New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I have nothing new to add in my comments of the story, I hope that anyone reading this is enjoying it so far ^^

_I do not own the preface of New Moon. I am borrowing bits of it, but it is not word for word from the book._

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor ever plan on trying to own, The Twilight Saga. I also do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Change of Location/ sometimes Time as well**

_Preface_

_Blood rushed through my veins as I pushed through the relentless crowd. The white-hot Italian sun beat down onto my skin as people moved through the crowed square, unaware of the terrors that stalked them in the night. My legs seemed to move slower than was possible, it was like one of those nightmares where you run and run, but ultimately go nowhere. The brass hands on the ancient bell tower seemed to speed into overtime. It felt as through time itself was against me, couldn't the fates at least be a bit kinder?_

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts, this was no nightmare and it was certainly no dream. I did not run to save my own life, but to save the life of someone more precious to me than even life. A sense of déjà vu swept into my very bones, but the feeling made no sense. I had never been in this type of situation before. The feeling persisted as I pushed my way past a group of drunkards (honestly it was almost midday and they were already drunk) I almost stopped in shock when the images filtered their way into my scattered thoughts- my grandmother and her stories. I shook my head once more, there would be time to consider fairytales when no one was in danger, time was running out as the clock tower tolled the hour. If only Alice wasn't confined to the shadows by the cursed sun, maybe then the outcome of today would change._

_I barely saw the people cheering around me, my eyes had only one focus: a young man emerging from the doors that lay beneath the clock face. 'I'm too late!' the thought ran across my mind, but it did not stop me from running to the man. Perhaps it was a good thing that our blood thirsty enemies waited to pounce from the shadows- for failing in this task, I would gladly forfeit my desire to live._

_The clock tolled again and the bright sunlight beat down on the unsuspecting townspeople as the distant echo of a roar snapped me out of my musings. 'Never give up!' a low, almost growl, screamed into my mind, the voice was right. Things are only over when you give up!_

**Chapter 3- New Moon**

Bella was absolutely certain she was dreaming. The bright sunlight that was streaming through the treetops was like nothing she had ever seen. A light breeze blew past her and the tree tops seemed to dance. The air felt alive and full to the brim of something to wonderful to be named. The sun beams reflected off the surface of the still lake and clouds of flower petals floated in the lazy breeze as they danced with joy.  _Right, definitely dreaming, flower petals don't dance or look human,_  she thought to herself as she timidly stepped out from the cover of the trees. It was then she noticed her attire, a pale blue, medieval style dress hugged her body.  _Okay, this is extremely weird_. Rustling leaves behind her indicated the presence of another person, Bella turned around to see Edward emerging from the deep green foliage with a dazzling smile gracing his features. All she could do was stare in shock, here they were in the bright midday sun and Edward's skin  _wasn't_  shining like a diamond when it catches a ray of the sun.

"Isabella Swan," The deep voice came from directly behind the young woman. She whipped around only to stumble back at the sight of the majestic golden lion in front of her. "You do not belong here yet child," The lion said as he rose off his hind paws and a warm breeze passed over her before she started awake.

ooOoo

Susan started awake in her silent house. Faded gray light filtered into the room through the pale green curtains that blocked the outside world.  _I thought I heard Aslan…._  She pondered her strange dream and looked to her bedside to see that it was only 6 in the morning. Realization dawned on the old English woman, today was her granddaughter's birthday. Usually her granddaughter insisted on no fuss over herself on this special day.  _However, what she doesn't know is that her present from me is at the Cullen's house_ , Susan thought with mild excitement. Alice Cullen was a regular in her household since Bella had come back from Arizona a few months ago, the spirited young woman had come in one afternoon while Susan had been painting and inquired as to what she was painting for. Naturally that had lead to the stories Alice had heard about, though Alice had said Isabella had only mentioned the stories but never elaborated on what she was talking about. The conversations with Alice helped to fill the void of when Isabella did not frequent her house, the girl spent an awful amount of time with Edward. His initial behavior to her had completely vanished and on the occasions that she was able to observe the young couple, she could tell that they were very much in love. When the natives of the reservation had learned she accepted the Cullen's into her home, Billy Black had showed up on her doorstep practically oozing fury. Susan had firmly informed him that she did not live on the reservation so the Cullen's were welcome in her home. He didn't like that and attempted to change her mind, but one glare from her had shut him up effectively.  _He really believes the legends of the cold ones,_  Susan thought as she proceeded to head downstairs to make a cup of tea for herself before giving Isabella a call to wish her a happy birthday. The 'cold ones' reminded Susan of the old vampires of Narnia, however there were too many differences between them to consider that Aslan might have sent them to their world. A slight ache crept into her temples, perhaps the mysteries of the world could wait until later. Shaking her head to clear the lingering thoughts, Susan gently removed the plastic receiver from its cradle and dialed the number for Charlie's house.

"Hello?" Bella answered on the second ring, she sounded a tad bit out of breath.

"Happy birthday Isabella," Susan said her voice filled with warmth.

"Thanks Grams," Bella said and Susan was surprised that the young woman hadn't objected to the sentiments immediately. "I would love to talk, but I have to leave for school soon." Susan looked to the clock hanging above her dining table. 7:15 am. Apparently she had been lost in thought for quite awhile.

"Alright dear, enjoy your day." The line went dead when Bella hung the phone up rather hastily.

 _She must be running late_. Susan thought before going about with her day

ooOoo

A few days passed before Susan heard from either Charlie or Bella. She had been watering the plants on her front porch when Sam Uley's car pulled into her driveway. "Good afternoon Sam. Is something wrong?" inquired Susan upon seeing the serious look on the young man's face.

"Charlie asked me to come and pick you up, his daughter's missing." Sam said softly, he was one of many on the reservation who protected the older woman as much as they could.

"Just let me lock up then." she said abandoning her watering can on the porch.  _I hope Isabella is alright…_  Susan thought as she pulled a pale blue sweater from the closet beside the front door.  _Aslan, keep her safe_ , Susan glanced quickly at the painting of her younger sister Lucy standing beside Aslan on the bridge in Beruna. The rich golden lion seemed to stare through her very soul; he always helped those who believed in him.

ooOoo

Cars were parked alongside the usually lonely road; it seemed Charlie had called Billy Black when Bella went missing. "Sam, how long has she been missing?" Susan asked quietly not trusting her voice to go much above a whisper.

"A little over two hours Mrs. Swan, Billy called a meeting on the reservation when it happened." The tone in which Sam Uley spoke told Susan instantly that they thought the Cullen family were to blame for this disappearance.

"When are you all going to drop it with those myths?" Susan said, she trusted the Cullen family. Yes they were different and did not associate with the others of Forks, but they were kind people. Sam glanced out of the corner of his eyes to look at the older woman beside him, most on the reservation usually mistook her for Chief Swan's older sister when in truth Susan Swan was his mother. Saying nothing more to the older woman, Sam exited the vehicle to join Billy beside Chief Swan leaving Susan to come up to her son on her own.

"Mom why don't you go wait in the house, alright?" Charlie said his voice hilting up at the end with the vain hope that his mother would perhaps listen for once. Susan nodded, her son was worried enough as it was, he didn't the extra strain of having to keep an eye on her as well.

The small house was eerily quiet when Susan entered in through the front door and headed to the back of the house to watch the search party enter the woods behind Charlie's house.  _Oh Isabella, where are you?_

ooOoo

The minutes ticked by slowly as Susan waited for her granddaughter to be found, the wait was akin to the anxiety that Lucy had experienced waiting for them to come back from the failed castle raid. A pang of longing shot through her fragile heart, thinking of her family and Narnia always reminded her of  **him**. Her one true love, the love she left behind and then pushed her family away because of the hurt that racked through her body when she thought of him. Susan prayed they would find Isabella soon; she needed something else to occupy her thoughts.

"Mrs. Swan?" the timid voice of Alice Cullen sounded from behind the older woman almost causing her to jump up in shock.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" inquired Susan as she turned to face the young lady. Alice's usually lively golden eyes were guarded from emotion and Susan felt her body tense up. "What's going on?" Alice sighed heavily and Susan wondered how she hadn't noticed her arrival into the house.

"Carlisle asked me to come and see if you would talk to him, I don't know why though…" Alice stopped talking to look at her friend. Susan nodded in agreement and followed the woman out the front door. "We parked further down so no one from the reservation would get angry." Susan was thankful they had thought to do that, though she wondered how Alice had known where she was.

"Did you try stopping at my house already?" inquired Susan but Alice did not answer her. A few feet ahead of them, Carlisle and Esme were casually leaning back against a sleek black car. The sight of the young couple almost stopped Susan in her tracks. "Did you ever have relatives in England Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle seemed surprised by the question and Esme looked thoughtful.

"See I was right wasn't I?" Esme said with a bemused expression, her question confused Susan, but realization crept into her bones as she remembered the day in the cemetery in Finchley.

"You didn't have relatives there,  _you_  lived there in the 40s didn't you?" inquired Susan. Carlisle looked to Alice, who had remained by Susan's side and saw that the young woman nodded in his direction.

"Yes, you have a very good memory Mrs. Swan; your last name was once Pevensie yes?" Carlisle asked calmly and Susan nodded.

"It was." Susan said as the stories of the cold ones slipped into her mind. "It seems I will have to apologize to Billy Black, I called him insane for the myths of his tribe." Susan heard Alice start laughing beside her; the delicate sound reminded her of the dryads of Narnia. "I do not remember Alice and Jasper though, should I assume they joined your group after that?" Alice's laughter stopped suddenly.

"You aren't screaming or running away…odd." Alice said with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose now we know where Bella gets it from."

"Isabella knows then, I will keep your secret with me you need not fear anything from me." Susan said gently. The Cullen's that stood before her seemed to relax slightly at the information.

"Please be careful Mrs. Swan, your house may have some strange protection, but it never hurts to be cautious, Bella really should take a page from your book on that." Alice said smiling.

"Protection? What are you talking about?" inquired Susan. Alice seemed to find her ignorance of the protection amusing.

"Yes, there is some type of barrier around your house and yard, we have driven by that area and if I am correct, you are the only one in that area, however, before Alice went there with Bella….well, we had no clue the house was even there." Carlisle explained looking past Susan to Charlie's house to make sure that no one had seen them. The trees swayed in the sudden breeze that whipped by them all.

"It was like nothing I have ever seen, its felt strange almost like what people in this world would see as magic." Alice said her eyes looked as though she was contemplating the subject while not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Ah, I should be going….if Charlie returns and sees me missing the entire town will be looking for me next, I fear that he is becoming worse than Peter and Edmund combined…" Susan sighed and waved fondly towards the kind doctor and his wife. So much more made sense now, but her knowledge of the Cullen family's identity wasn't going to be repeated to a soul.

ooOoo

Another hour passed by before Susan saw Sam Uley carrying Bella out of the woods, she couldn't see very well in the dark night but the lights from the back porch were enough to illuminate Sam as he approached the house. Susan crossed to the back door quickly to let the dark skinned man in with Charlie close on his heels. "Charlie, have Sam take her upstairs, I'll be up in a few minutes. The two men followed her instructions quickly and Susan prayed that her granddaughter was alright. Gathering her wits about her, Susan went to see her precious granddaughter.

"Thank you for your help Sam, would you let the others know that she's been found?" Charlie's low spoken voice drifted from Bella's room into the dark hallway. Susan pressed on the door lightly to make sure no one was standing front of it. Sam Uley turned to look at her and something flashed through his eyes before he walked past her.

"Where was she?" Susan asked her son looking at her granddaughter's prone form on the bed, the sight reminded her of a dark time in her past.

"Off the path, Sam said she was curled up on the ground…" Charlie stopped talking to his mother when he saw Bella was sitting up and staring at them both. The blank lifeless look in Bella's eyes shocked Susan to the core, she recognized those eyes. For over two years, she had seen those eyes staring back at her every time she looked in a mirror. Seeing the Cullen's earlier now made sense, they could have simply talked to her when they moved here.  _No, they choose to speak to me because they were leaving…._  Susan thought sadly, she was going to miss seeing Alice in her home.

"Charlie, go and tell everyone thank you and I'll stay here with Isabella." Susan ordered and her son willingly left the room, years of being raised by her had given him an advantage of anyone else- he knew when he should really listen. Susan made her way over to Bella's side and sat down beside her.

"Grams…." Bella's voice trailed off when she looked into her grandmother's eyes. Understanding and a thinly veiled pain were present in the crystal blue eyes of her favorite relative.

"It's alright dear, you'll be fine." Susan said hugging her granddaughter's frozen body to her as she softly hummed an old Narnian lullaby. Even she knew that her words held no truth.

ooOoo

Time began its breakneck pace once more, the first week had been the hardest. Susan was constantly over at her son's house to calm Bella back down, Charlie was never good with dealing with emotional females and it turned out that the only thing that would calm Bella down was the Narnian lullaby Susan used to sing to her when she was young. The nightmares were the worst part. Susan fondly thought on her friend Sadie Hill whom she had lived with in New York City all those years ago.  _I suppose I know how she felt when I would wake up screaming_ , Susan thought after leaving Bella's room for the second time in the night. It seemed that time was moving without giving any regard to those whose hearts needed to mend. Susan moved through the dark house with practiced ease, but it surprised her to see Charlie sitting in the kitchen with a lukewarm cup of tea, it appeared that her English habits had worn off onto her son.

"I'm thinking about sending Bella to her mother…." Charlie said quietly. It pained him to no end to see his daughter go through each day as though there was no hope for the future.

"Don't do that son, she just needs time…" Susan said and was surprised to see the fury in her son's eyes.

"It's been four months mother! How much time does someone need?" He hissed vehemently. Susan glared at her only son, she knew the pain his daughter was experiencing. The pain of being the one left behind, she figured she probably understood how Edward Cullen felt as well. Leaving behind a loved one was so hard.

"Do  _not_  speak to me like that Charlie Peter Swan, I am your mother. If you even try to send that girl to Phoenix, you will regret it." Susan said her voice strong with determination, honestly, her son should know better than to light a fire under his mother's determined mind. If she wanted something to happen it did and no one questioned her authority.

ooOoo

More weeks pass by and Susan notices that the frequency of Bella's nightmares have decreased, perhaps she had found someone to help fill the void in her heart much as William Swan did for her. Finally staying in her own home again, Susan looked forward to the various visits from the locals, Sam Uley would often visit with Emily and Jacob Black was always in her house if he wasn't at school. Her conversation with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice floated round in the back of her head one day when Sam left Emily at the bookstore for a few hours. He and some of the other boys on the reservation had taken to hanging around the store; no one went anywhere alone since the hikers in the woods started to go missing.

"Mrs. Swan? I'm leaving now," Emily called to the older woman. The three claw marks that ran down the right side of Emily's face never fazed Susan like they did to some. She had honestly seen worse in Narnia.

"Alright, tell Sam I say hello!" Susan called out as she place some books on a display rack. Recently, she had seen wolves wondering around in the woods behind her home, almost like they were searching for something.  _They look overgrown to me…_  The thought brought up memories of the tales of the tribe. Susan looked outside the window to see Sam with Paul and Jared, the two young men looked amused to see Sam show such unhindered adoration for Emily, but Susan could see Paul mimic gagging behind Sam's back to Jared.  _It can't be…_  as the idea drifted across her mind, she thought of the disgusting werewolves that had served the White Witch.  _It's possible, but I doubt they need someone ruining their secret_. Susan watched them go and wished that life were simpler.

ooOoo

One bright afternoon Susan heard the low rumbling of Bella's ancient truck pulling up her drive. She greeted the young woman at the door and sent her into the living room while she made tea.

"Grams, I definitely know you're not American, don't you ever drink coffee?" Bella asked trying not to laugh at her grandmother's expression.

"Tea is good for you young lady." Susan said sipping the hot liquid calmly. The weak sunlight shone through the front window and Susan thought back to what Charlie had told her the other day. "Did you and Jacob  _really_  ride two old motorbikes Isabella?" Susan looked at her granddaughter and took her silence as a confirmation. "Isabella, please don't do anything rash. At least for your father and me, I worry about you." The words seemed to strike a chord in Bella before she spoke again,

"Grams, have you seen Jacob lately?" Bella asked softly. Susan wondered at the question, Jacob had been in the store the other day with Sam and Emily.

"Of course, I do work on the reservation dear. Haven't you seen him?" Susan inquired. She had noticed Jacob's sudden growth spurt, the boy had grown almost a foot seemingly overnight.

"No, he's stopped talking to me." Bella whispered and a flame of anger rose up in Susan's heart. In her opinion, Isabella had been through enough lately and Jacob Black was about to regret ever having meet her.

ooOoo

It was a few days before Susan actually saw Jacob, but the flame of determination had consumed her entire heart. Isabella had been visiting her daily since Jacob had pushed her away. Susan was working in her garden in the back yard when Jacob called out to her from over the fence, she let him in and noticed that he was alone. "Not hanging out with Sam, Jared, or Paul today Jacob?" Susan asked a bitterness seeping into her voice. Jacob looked confused for a moment, but then realized that Susan knew he was avoiding Bella. "I suppose you have a good reason for breaking my granddaughter's heart even more so than it is?" Jacob remained silent. "Nothing to say for yourself, get out of my house Jacob Black and I don't want to see your face till you talk to my granddaughter about whatever idiotic thing that's keeping you away from a friend." With Jacob staring at her as though she had grown two heads, Susan decided to glare at the boy until her got the hint.

"Oh! I swear Mrs. Swan, if I could talk to her I would." Jacob said trying to reason with the older woman, but it wasn't until she shot an arrow out him from her back porch that he ran off, she hoped it was to talk to Bella.

After her conversation, well confrontation if she was being honest, with Jacob, Isabella did not frequent her doorstep as often as she had. It warmed her heart to know that her granddaughter was hopefully moving towards a stable heart. Though her granddaughter's visit the other day had been strange indeed, Susan distantly remembered Carlisle's words from September and that Isabella was aware of what the Cullen's were.

_ooOoo_

_Susan started from her light sleep on her couch when the rumbling of Bella's truck faded and the distinctive noise of a car door slamming shut brought Susan to full awareness. It was a bit early for Bella to be visiting but in the girl came._

" _Hello Grams," Bella said shifting from foot to foot in front of her now silent grandmother._

" _To what do I owe the pleasure dear? I thought Charlie was bringing you over later for dinner." Susan stopped speaking when she noticed Isabella staring at the painting of Aslan on the wall. She turned to look at the majestic lion, it was the moment right after the stone table had cracked and death itself had been reversed._

" _It's all real isn't it?" Bella said after a few minutes had passed. "Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, and Aslan…." Susan looked to her granddaughter in surprise, of all the things she would have expected to hear, that surely was not it._

" _Did I ever imply that it wasn't?" Susan inquired. "Do you ever remember me saying they were just stories Isabella….I have never once said anything to imply that my 'stories' were anything but genuine truth." Brown eyes met blue as Bella tried to come to terms with what her grandmother was saying. "Honestly Isabella, you can believe in vampires and werewolves but not a magical land where animals can talk and magic is part of the very air you breathe?" The mention of vampires and werewolves caused Bella's eyes to widen in shock, she hadn't been aware her sweet old grandmother had known about that. "Honestly, I've lived and worked with the Quileute's for years, didn't you think I had heard the legends." Susan patted Bella's shoulder before pushing her towards the door. "I'll see you when you come over with your father, be a good girl and don't mention anything to Sam Uley and his friends. They don't need to worry about me, I can handle anything that comes my way." Most people wouldn't have believed the old woman, but after hearing about all the dangers of Narnia for many years, Bella knew that if there was one person on this Earth who could handle the weird and strange, it was her grandmother._

_ooOoo_

Susan hummed an old Narnian lullaby to herself as the distant sound of the phone filled the house with its shrill rings. "Hello?" Susan answered the phone quickly as the tone of the ringer tended to annoy her.

"Hello mom, did you hear about Harry Clearwater yet?" Charlie's voice crackled over the speaker.

"No I just saw him in the store this morning though, what happened?" inquired Susan praying that it wasn't whatever Sam and his friends were chasing after.

"Heart attack, I'm heading down that way now, do want me to come and get you?" Susan pondered the notion before turning down her son's offer.

"No, if you need me please call." Susan said before hanging up and settling down in her living room with a book and a steaming mug of tea.

ooOoo

Several hours passed by and night was close to falling when Susan noticed a sleek black car parked in front of her house. She immediately recognized the car to be Carlisle Cullen's and was shocked to see Alice's pixie black hair as the young woman gracefully crossed the neatly cut yard to her front door. Rising from the comfortable armchair, Susan meet Alice at the door. "Alice, what are you doing here?" inquired Susan with no anger in her voice. She understood that the Cullens had left only because of Edward wishing to protect Isabella, while she could understand this sentiment it did not make his actions likable.

"I need to see Bella, is she around?" Alice asked hurriedly, it seemed she was pushed for time.

"She was at home last I thought, Charlie isn't there since he's helping plan Harry Clearwater's funeral." Susan explained and something akin to fear passed over Alice's features. "Has something happened Alice?"

"It's a long story and one I don't have time for." Alice paused trying to think of a way to explain. "Long story short, Edward thinks Bella is dead…." Alice waited a few moments for the information to sink into Susan's mind; however, she had no time to respond before Jacob Black came barreling into her house.

"You!" He hissed at Alice and Bella came in behind him, she looked shocked to see Alice and started to try and get Jacob to back away.

"Relax dog, I would never hurt a friend." Alice said coolly before Susan took charge and bellowed at Jacob.

"Jacob Black! What in the name of sanity are you doing? Didn't Billy ever teach you to knock before entering someone's home!" Susan yelled, her voice not truly rising above normal levels, but the fury behind her words was there.

"I just thought that you were…." Jacob's words trailed off as he noticed Alice talking quietly to Bella. He was unable to say anything as Susan had grabbed him by the ear.

"Isabella, go with Alice. I will make sure your father doesn't try to kill anything while you're away. Alice, take care of her and bring him back  _safely_ , I have something to tell him and he had better get his arse here to hear it!" Susan dragged a fuming Jacob into her kitchen as Alice guided Bella out her front door.  _Aslan guide and protect them_.

ooOoo

Naturally upon learning that his daughter had left the small town, Charlie was furious. He was perhaps even more so when he learned that his mother had aided in Bella leaving Forks. Charlie, unlike Jacob, had a sense of self preservation and had not broached the topic with his mother. Susan was sitting in his living room with him when they heard the unmistakable crunch of gravel- Bella was finally home. Charlie ran out of the room and was out the door before Susan had even risen from her place on the couch.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice drifted in through the door her had carelessly left open. There was a pause before Susan heard Charlie's voice again. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Susan instantly knew that Edward Cullen was standing with Bella outside and a moment later she saw him with Bella in his arms, she could see the car he had just got out of held Emmet and Rosalie in the front seats, they seemed to be resisting the urge to come out and help Edward, well Susan imagined Emmet was though she couldn't see the blond woman trying to help.

"Charlie!" Susan rushed out of the house and when she reached her son, she smacked his arm. It didn't seem to work though as he went right on talking. Susan just barely heard Bella tell her dad to stop.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded and Edward let out a quick sigh before talking.

"She's just very tired Charlie." He said trying to reassure the older man. "Please let her rest."

"Don't you tell me- CHARLIE PETER SWAN!" Susan's voice cut Charlie off midsentence and her face was flushed in anger, her eyes were a steely blue as she glared at her son.

"Behave! I know I taught you better than that! And you," Susan turned to Edward. "I can understand why you left, my idiot of a son might not- I don't want to hear it Charlie!- but I do. I forgive you only because I know you love each other. I can see that you make her happy, but if you ever hurt her like that again, and by the lion I swear, I don't care who you are but you will be ever so sorry!" Susan's words made Edward take a step back, so many people would have been afraid to speak like that to him, but this woman stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and face set with determination. "Take her to her room please, and you!" Susan let Edward pass as the older woman turned on her son- he didn't envy Charlie. God help him the day Susan Swan decided he deserved to be yelled at.

Susan grabbed her son's ear much in the same fashion as she had Jacob a few days ago, she registered that Emmet and Rosalie had driven away, but they had been laughing as they did so. "Ow! Mother, let go of my ear!" Charlie complained and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, Isabella is old enough to decide whom she loves. I know how it feels to love someone and have to abandon the love because you were told to. You will be civil to Edward Cullen, whether you wish to or not." With those words, Susan made her way upstairs to check and make sure Bella was sleeping. Edward nodded towards her before he left the house, she briefly wondered how he would get home, but she thought nothing more once seeing Bella sleeping peacefully on her bed. Closing the door behind her, she made her way downstairs to demand that her son take her home.

 


	4. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the longest freaking chapter of fanfiction I have ever managed to write. It was the loving work of an entire week eight long years ago and is currently still one of the best things I think I've managed to churn out. I am still quite proud of it. I hope you enjoy!

_I do not own the preface of Eclipse. You may notice some parts are from the book, but not all of it as I do change it._

_I also do not own Fire and Ice by; Robert Frost, I decided to include it because it is important and fits with what I am trying to portray._

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor ever plan on trying to own, The Twilight Saga. I also do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, though I think it would be amazing to.

This chapter is dedicated to Charlie Brown, the beloved dog of the ever lovely Mae-E. He lived a long and much loved life. Rest in Peace Charlie.

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Change of Location/ sometimes Time as well**

ooOoo

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who say fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And it would suffice_

Robert Frost

ooOoo

_Preface_

_Shivers racked my body as I watched with the vain hope that this fight would end in our favor. The warm, gentle hand of another pressed into my palm and I felt the calming presence of my grandmother settle over me._

_I watched as the flaming hair of our enemy stopped right outside the line of trees, the glint in her eyes was enough to tell me that she had caught Edward's scent, but the look of confusion that passed over her pale features puzzled me. I felt the hand holding mine tighten before it was released, I should have known that my grandmother would eventually head inside but I was surprised to see her draw an arrow back to fire at the woman testing the boundaries of the barrier she had come across. A flash of memories hit me, a chaotic battlefield with mythical creatures battling against a human army with silver masks even though they were hopelessly outnumbered; a woman fighting with a sharp edged wooden long bow taking down enemy after enemy and helping the others around her; the same woman holding onto a dwarf's arm as the ledge they stood upon crumbled beneath them and two men watching with baited breath to see her land safely. The images faded away as I watched my grandmother aim her arrow for the young male standing behind Victoria, but Edward and Seth charged towards the two intruders and her arrow lay in wait for the right time to help._

_Fear gripped my body once more when I saw Victoria charge head on towards the house, but she hit a translucent barrier which repelled her immediately and her body landed in a heap several feet back._

_A distant roar, almost like that of a lion's, echoed throughout the entire forest and I heard one word slip through my grandmother's smiling lips, Aslan_

ooOoo

Days blended together for Susan once Isabella returned home with Edward Cullen in tow, her granddaughter's afternoon visits resumed and Charlie never once thought that Edward might see her there. Susan knew that her granddaughter's punishment was needed on her father's part, but in all honesty, she thought it was all silly. His behavior reminded her of Peter's when she would wander off without her guard and usually ended up with him yelling to the skies above when she returned his anger had never lasted long as Lucy would always be right beside him to calm down her overprotective brother.

"Isabella?" Susan entered her living room and found Edward playing Alice in a chess game. Her granddaughter looked up from her spot on the couch.

"Hey grams," she said watching the chess game with boredom; she had obviously seen the two play before. Susan watched the two as they sat shock still and noticed that barely any of the pieces had seemed too been moved.

"Ah, I take it this is normal for them then?" inquired the older woman as she placed herself behind where Alice was sitting, but not before taking a quick peek at the chess board. "You should probably give up Edward; Alice has already won the game." Both vampires moved so quickly that it was unnoticeable by the human eye, Edward had seemingly forgotten that Susan didn't  _know_  the family secret. Unbeknownst to even them, Alice had already achieved checkmate while they were concentrating on each other's powers.

"Oh I have!" Alice said in pure delight rushing over to Susan and giving her a quick hug. Edward noticed then that Susan didn't react in the way that most humans did to them. "Edward, she already knows." Silence fell in the room and Bella shifted nervously on the couch.

"Edward didn't know…." Bella said thoughtfully. "Can't you hear my grandmother's thoughts Edward?" The question knocked Edward out of whatever thoughts that had been going through his head.

"No, her mind is….murky to me. I catch snippets but nothing that ever makes any sense." Edward said taking a seat next to Bella on the couch. "I assume that you must remember us from England?" Susan nodded.

"Yes, I must say that I barely remembered when I first saw you all, but that memory has long been overshadowed with pain…" Susan said her voice trailing off in sadness and she looked away from them all. Bella felt Edward stiffen next to her as she guessed her grandmother's pain had somehow made her thoughts clearer.

"Forgive me for asking this and feel free to ignore the question, but who is Caspian?" Edward asked. Susan's body became rigid and she glared at Edward.

"That is not a question I will ever answer, I am sorry but I believe it's time for you all to go home now." Susan rose from her seat and waited in the hallway for them to exit the door. "Isabella Swan, do not test my patience." The words left her mouth before Bella even spoke. "One day you will understand…"

ooOoo

It was a few days before Susan heard anything from either her son or Isabella and after reading the reports in the newspaper about a large number of people being attacked in Seattle. Alice had been over once since the mention of  _his_  name in her house. The young vampire had smartly not mentioned her last visit and stayed for several hours. "Have you seen the reports about Seattle Alice?" Susan mentioned once she had finished reading yet another grim report about the disappearances in the large city. Upon receiving a blank stare from the girl, Susan passed her the paper as she stood to refill her tea cup.

"How long has this been happening?" inquired Alice as Susan rejoined her in the sitting room.

"A few weeks, it started out as only a few people, but it has increased even more recently. Do you believe it has something to do with others like you?" Susan asked hoping that her assumption was not correct, but her days as a queen allowed her to be able to sense things like these.

"It is possible; I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. I'm sorry but I need to leave." Alice was standing beside her for her customary farewell hug.

"That's alright, please let me know if you need any help alright?" Susan offered even though she was aware that the vampire would never pass on the message to her 'father.'

"Of course," Alice said with a strained smile, Susan Swan was one person she did not want more mixed up into the crazy world of Vampires and Werewolves. However, Alice was one of those people who never truly believed in Susan's tales of Narnia and it was something the old woman wished that was not true.

ooOoo

The weekend arrived and Susan had received a rather short phone call from Charlie, apparently Edward and Isabella had gone to Florida to visit Renee. It had taken about five minutes for her to calm Charlie down and remind him that Isabella was an adult now so she was allowed to go visit her mother. Alice had called briefly the day before Charlie to warn her away from going to Seattle, apparently Susan had been right though Alice had said Carlisle was not fully convinced until Edward came to the same conclusion.

 _I suppose that's the problem of being human, the mythical creatures never listen to you,_  Susan thought quite content with the thoughts of Narnia that floated across her psyche until the image of a tall, tan-skinned young man with chin length chocolate hair and warm brown eyes came to mind. The usual pangs of loneliness and regret filled Susan's body as her thoughts turned to her lost love. It had thrilled her to the core when Edward had returned for Isabella, had he not she would have hunted the world for the idiotic boy.  _I wonder if Isabella has seen her present in the Cullen house yet._  Naturally when she did, questions would be asked and Susan was not entirely sure her heart could take explaining. Just painting the image of her first and true love had taken much strength; however, Isabella deserved to know why her grandmother understands her own love so well.

ooOoo

Once Isabella returned from Florida, Susan decided to undertake a very dangerous task- passing along her archery skills.

A bright clear sunny day greeted Susan as she entered her back yard with her granddaughter lagging behind, Isabella wasn't to enthusiastic about the archery lesson. Upon reaching their destination Isabella's feeble attempts at talking her way out of learning were ceased upon seeing Edward leaning against the back fence in the shade of a large oak tree.

"Edward!" Isabella squeaked in surprise. It was one thing to have her grandmother watch her mess up, but her boyfriend was another matter altogether. "What are you doing here?" She hissed knowing he could hear her clearly no matter how low she talked.

"Alice mentioned helping Susan set up earlier, I am curious to see how well you will do." Edward said raising his voice enough for them to hear him. His true purpose was to see Susan's skills in person.

"I do not care if you are here Edward, just don't get hit. Now Isabella," Susan turned to her granddaughter and picked up a long, polished wooden bow. The ends were sharp enough to slice open the skin of a thick hided animal and the bow was almost regal on its own. Bella recognized the bow to be like the one in her grandmother's paintings and the red fletched arrows that rested in the quiver beside her grandmother's feet validated this point. "Are you listening to me?" Bella grinned at her grandmother.

"Of course Grams," she said causing her grandmother to merely ignore her.

"Watch silly girl." Susan said as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. The feel of the bow in her hands and the sun beating down on her back brought back feelings from Narnia that were always there underneath her very skin. Unbeknownst to Susan, a quick flash of her as a young woman grabbed in regal clothes with a delicate golden crown resting on her chocolate brown curls displayed itself to both Edward and Isabella. Focusing her energy into this one shot she aimed for a little to the left of Edward's head since he was not focusing on her. Edward froze in shock when the arrow imbedded itself into the tree a centimeter away from his left ear. "Do not stand in the line of fire and fail to notice what is going on Edward Cullen." Susan said with a smile, she had just proven herself to be able to catch a vampire off guard, of course to her the Minotaurs of the White Witch's army were far more menacing. "Isabella, pick up the other bow please."

"Um, okay." Bella said her brain numb from the shock of seeing her catch a  _vampire_  off guard. The wooden bow felt strange in her hands, the smooth wood was in pristine condition and it was obvious her grandmother cared for the bow with much attention. "Grams, I still think this is a bad idea, I'll probably hit Edward." At the mention of his name Edward seemed to come alive again.

"You'll be fine Isabella. Now hold the bow like this." Susan held out her bow in the proper position and Isabella copied the movement, surprisingly the motion came easily to her, maybe the skill was passed genetically. "Alright, now to string the bow you must keep a firm, but gentle hold on it." Susan turned to face her granddaughter and noticed that Isabella had a similar look in her eyes that she knew she had when she first learned archery.  _I have no idea why she was nervous about learning this, she is a natural._

ooOoo

**Cullen Household**

"Carlisle," Edward's quiet call rang throughout the empty house, all of the other Cullen's were out hunting with Esme. The oldest of the Cullen family was down by Edward's side in a matter of seconds.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Carlisle inquired once he saw his son's face.

"Susan Swan is a much stronger woman then we thought." Said Edward as he started to explain to a silent Carlisle what had occurred earlier in the day.

**A few hours later**

"Wait, she almost hit you with  _an arrow?_ " Esme asked the disbelief evident in her voice. Her statement was drowned out by Emmet's robust laughter that filled the large living room.

"Are you sure I'm not allowed to meet this woman?" Emmet inquired once his laughter had died down. This statement seemed to make to scowl on Edward's face deepen as Alice's tinkling laugher started to fill the room as well.

"She caught me off guard." Edward said hoping this would cause Emmet to quiet down, however it made his laughter start up once more.

"That's quite a feat though; catching you off guard is difficult Edward." Alice said knowing that Edward wasn't really offended. "Honestly, I didn't really believe her when she said she could help, I suppose she could help keep Bella safe if anything should happen." Edward nodded his agreement to her statement and wandered over to his piano only to finally notice the painting above it.

"When did that get there?" Edward asked wondering how he had never noticed it before.

"It was Bella's birthday present from her grandmother, she allowed us to hang it here. I believe it made her sad." Esme explained resting a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It seems that the young woman in the blue dress is her, I would love to know who the young man is." Esme said as Edward remembered the one name Susan Swan could not stand to hear and he could understand the pain she felt.

 _It would seem that Bella has more in common with her grandmother than she knows_.

ooOoo

A few days after the not-so-disastrous archery lesson, Susan was surprised to find Edward Cullen on her front porch. "Hello Edward, can I help you with something?" inquired the older woman as she took in the young man's stiff stance. "I assume you are looking for Isabella?" Edward nodded and Susan opened the door for him to enter the house.

"Has she been here today?" He asked and Susan stifled a chuckle.

"You have heightened senses and you're asking me?" Susan said as she sat back down in her favorite armchair. "She called, but no she has not been here today." Edward remained silent and still as his amber gaze burned a hole into the front yard. "Edward, let me give you a piece of advice: Do not be so overprotective, it will only cause strain on your relationship with my granddaughter." The statement caused Edward to start laughing and Susan felt she knew that if he was truly protective of Isabella then he wouldn't be near her at all.

"It would be better for me to stay far away from her; however, that is not what Bella wants. So until she tells me to leave, I will stay. There are so many dangers that she faces being with me, but how can you know of the dangers of my world." Edward looked to see that the kind old woman he had grown to know had turned into a fierce warrior with ice blue eyes of determination.

"No Edward, it is  _you_  who does not truly understand evil. I know more of the dangers of the mythical world then you can ever  _hope_  to know." Susan's voice rang clear with determination and pride in her own strength. "I had overprotective brothers Edward Cullen and it is difficult to be under the pressure of them controlling your every move. Please do not do that to Isabella." Edward was unable to answer as a loud rumbling passed Susan's house. "It seems that my granddaughter is heading home." Susan said to an empty room as Edward had long since left.  _He will learn that Isabella needs all the support she can get right now._

ooOoo

"A sleepover?" Susan asked attempting to keep the surprise out of her voice knowing that it was probably impossible. The last 'sleepover' she had been at was with Lucy in Narnia.

"Well sort of, Bella is spending the weekend with me since all the guys are gone for the weekend. Esme suggested that I invite you." Alice said her voice melodic even over the ancient phone.

"I would love to come over, only I have no clue where you live Alice." Susan said pointing out the flaw in Alice's plan.

"I know, I am in your driveway, I already knew you would say yes!" Alice's excitement was evident and telling by her rushed goodbye that she could expect the young woman in her house soon.

"Hello Alice!" Susan called towards the front room as she pulled a light jacket on since the day had turned chilly.

"Hello," Alice said her voice coming from the front entrance. "Bella is already at the house, Esme is with her." Susan looked confused but then remembered what had happened the other day.

"It seems Edward failed to heed my advice then." Susan said becoming upset at the young man. Very few people still remembered her infamous temper; of those that did, three were dead. "Do I need to bring anything with me Alice?" Looking to the pixie haired woman Susan received a negative answer.

"Okay, let's go then!" Alice said smiling widely.

ooOoo

The Cullen's house seemed even emptier to Bella with only Esme in the house, Alice had disappeared to somewhere and left Bella standing by herself in the main room.

"Bella?" the soft, delicate tone of Esme's voice came from behind the young girl causing Bella to turn and face her. Pausing for a moment the glint of something behind Esme caught Bella's eye and she moved to get a closer look.

"Where did this painting come from?" inquired Bella and Esme quickly answered.

"From your grandmother, she painted it for your 18th birthday and allowed us to hang it in our home; I believe the image pained her." The painting was encased in a beautiful frame that looked as though it had come from Narnia itself and after studying the image, Bella was sure it was another of the Narnian paintings that her grandmother loved so dearly.

 _This is another of her memories, after everything I've seen by being with Edward how could I even deny the existence of Narnia?_  Bella continued to examine the painting and noticed that the setting looked like the painting of the castle that hung in the upstairs hallway in her grandmother's house. Several people were portrayed in the painting, including the three people Bella had come to recognize as her grandmother's siblings: Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. A young couple stood in the center of the painting, just in front of the tree-door from another of Susan's paintings, and a golden lion stood just to the right of the kissing couple, its big amber eyes were focused on the two. "It's like the painting is alive…" Bella murmured.

"Ah so you are here." Bella turned around to find Rosalie standing behind her. "I'd like to talk to you." Rosalie left right after saying this leaving Bella with no choice but to follow her.

ooOoo

Susan sat calmly in the passenger seat beside Alice as they made their way up the long winding road that lead to the Cullen house. As she looked out into the trees that whooshed by, Susan was reminded of riding through the woods with Lucy behind her.  _Those times are long over now and Narnia is long out of my reach. Oh Lucy, if you saw me now perhaps then you would not have been so angry with me that day you all left._

_ooOoo_

" _Su! Are you here?" the frantic cries of her younger sister reached Susan's ears as she daydreamed by the window seat._

" _I'm up here Lucy." Susan called knowing her younger sister would hear. Thoughts of Caspian floated through her dazed brain and for once the thoughts of the Telemarine king did not cause her heart pain. Lucy came into their shared bedroom with flushed cheeks and a bright smile._

" _We're going to help them." Lucy said figuring that her sister would understand her words but it only served to confuse Susan._

" _Help who Lu?" Susan inquired turning to look back out the window. An exasperated sigh was the next thing Susan heard from Lucy's mouth._

" _The Narnian's of course, when are you going to snap out of this Susan? It's been over two years and you hardly ever talk to us anymore!" Lucy exclaimed her frustration with Susan starting to reach a boiling point._

" _Again with the 'Narnia' story Lu? When are you going to face the truth that it was all just a silly game?" Susan said her voice bitter. In her heart, she knew that Narnia was real and she only said these things in the hope it would make her heart hurt less._

" _What's wrong with you Susan? Every day you deny that we ever went to Narnia! How can you push us away like this? You think I don't hear you cry in the middle of the night Su? You always call his name, Cas- SHUT UP!" Susan stood up quickly and her loud scream caused the boys to come in. Lucy stood frozen with a shocked expression on her face, Susan may have been annoyed at times with them bugging her about Narnia but she had never yelled at them before._

" _Susan, what's going on?" Edmund asked and Peter merely stood looking at her sister with disdain._

" _I think it's obvious Edmund, Susan is no longer a friend to Narnia." Peter said not even looking at the once 'Gentle Queen.'_

" _Quite acting like you know everything Peter, you've no idea how I feel at all!" Susan yelled as she ran from the room and from the only people who would ever understand her pain, had they only tried to understand then Susan would not have run from them._

" _Susan!" Lucy made to run after her but was stopped by Peter. "I need to go after her Peter!"_

" _We'll deal with Susan once we help Narnia, she'll be fine. If we go after her now, it will only result in a screaming match."Peter said and Lucy solemnly agreed._

" _Let's go then, Narnia needs us."_

_ooOoo_

"Susan? We're here…" Alice tapped the older woman's shoulder lightly.

"The last time I ever saw them was that one last argument…how often we argue with loved ones and expect them to be there when we return." Susan said softly. "Ignore the ramblings of an old woman Alice; I have had a lot on my mind." Alice nodded and smiled kindly. Bella's grandmother was someone whom Alice would protect to the ends of the earth and Alice knew there was a day in the near future when she would not see the older woman again. Susan exited the car and looked up the the grand house the Cullen's called home.

"Do you like it? Esme says this is her favorite house." Alice said while walking slowly beside Susan.

"It's a beautiful home, I'm sure the inside is just as lovely." Susan said looking up at the pure white house. "It reminds me of the Professor's old home, it has long since been abandoned though."

"Well, let us go and see what trouble Bella has managed to get herself into shall we?" Alice said laughing already knowing that Bella was upstairs to Rosalie.

"I can imagine the disaster already." Susan said as they walked up the front steps and the door opened to reveal Esme to them.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, I'm pleased to finally meet you face to face, I've heard much about you." Esme said smiling at the older woman.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, please call me Susan." Esme smiled at this and moved to allow Susan and Alice to enter.

"Bella is upstairs talking to Rosalie right now, she should be down soon." Esme said walking into the room that held the painting of Narnia. "We've all been admiring your lovely painting Susan, you are truly gifted."

"Thank you, but my sister Lucy was a much better painter then I think I shall ever be." Susan said sitting on the couch that allowed her to keep her back to the painting.

"Ah yes, Carlisle had mentioned we'd meet you before." Esme's voice trailed off for a moment as she thought of something else to say. "The young couple in the painting, the young lady wearing the blue dress, that is you yes?" Susan nodded.

"Yes, it is from…a very long time ago." Susan said as she looked around the room. "Did you design the house Esme?" Susan inquired hoping to get Esme off the topic of the painting.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine." Esme said and Alice gracefully plopped down onto the couch beside Susan.

"So who is the young man in the painting?" Alice inquired.

"I'll explain when Isabella joins us." Susan said patting Alice's hand.

"You are so calm among us." Came the smooth voice of Rosalie, whom Susan had seen only once in England. The blonde vampire came into the room and stood behind where Esme was sitting.

"There are worse things out there than vampires or werewolves. I have seen an evil so strong that it kept the greatest good I have ever known at bay for 100 years. You and your kind do not scare me." Susan said her voice smooth and commanding even in a room of those who could kill her in an instant. Rosalie looked slightly taken aback with the statement; however, she said nothing to the older woman as Bella joined them.

"Grams!" the surprise was evident in Bella's tone, obviously Alice had not told her of the plan to bring Susan over.

"Hello dear," Susan said calmly as she sat amongst three vampires who could no doubt kill her in an instant, not that they ever would though. Bella glanced towards the painting behind her grandmother once more before looking to the painting creator with an expectant look in her eyes. "Ah I see, you've recognized my family and I in the painting haven't you Isabella?" Susan's voice was low and held a slight edge to it. Bella nodded as she took a seat next to Esme. A forlorn sigh slipped out of Susan's lips before she spoke once more. "I suppose you could understand it now, yes I believe it is time you learned about my first love….. Caspian." The room became silent after the mention of Caspian's name, both Bella and Alice remembered the name from when Edward mentioned it, but the wrath of her grandmother had stopped her from saying anything.

"Edward mentioned the name….I remember him speaking of your reaction to it." Esme said gently hoping not to incur the same wrath her adopted son had received.

"I am sure Isabella and Alice have no doubt mentioned my stories to you all." Susan paused as she waited for a confirmation from those in the room. "I am sure that….my behavior to your family as thrown their validity into question, while my late husband and son might not believe in Narnia's existence, I know that you have every reason to believe that it exists."

"As I said earlier, I do remember you from England." Esme said with a kind smile while Rosalie finally spoke again.

"Wait, you were the woman in the cemetery!" Rosalie exclaimed, apparently the information had not been shared with all members of the Cullen family.

"You did not know?" Susan said her amusement clearly showing in the tone with which she spoke. "The past is the past; it is hardly relevant that you remember from that day. My siblings and I….we were once very close, but I pushed them away after our return from the second trip to Narnia. I know you have always wanted to ask me what caused the split in the family Isabella and I have to admit that I was not strong enough to tell you before, but today is a special day and I think it is only right that I tell you this story on the anniversary of their deaths."

_ooOoo_

" _Peter! What were you thinking?" Susan said as she seated herself beside Lucy once the crowd surrounding her elder brother's fight had cleared. Peter's golden hair was rumpled from the struggle and he merely gave Susan a look that clearly said 'quit bugging me about it.'_

" _I had it sorted…" Peter mumbled knowing full well that it was a good thing Edmund has helped him._

" _Honestly," Susan said looking away from Peter to Lucy. "Lu?" Her little sister had been silent since they had sat down._

" _Do you think we'll ever go back?" she wondered aloud while ignoring those around them. Susan sighed in frustration._

" _It's been a year, he can't honestly mean to make us wait any longer can he?" Peter inquired knowing that Susan would remind them, as always, that they lived in England now._

" _Please don't make me say it again Peter…we just need to accept it." said Susan though her voice gave way that even she was starting to have issues accepting that they were not in Narnia anymore. Turning her head to see if the train was arriving yet caused Susan to notice the boy from Hendon House that had been bothering her earlier. "Oh no, quick pretend you're talking to me." Susan hissed urgently as she turned back to see the amused faces of her three siblings._

" _We_ _ **are**_ _talking to you." Edmund pointed out as Lucy suddenly stood up._

" _Ow!" Lucy exclaimed. "Something pinched me…" The youngest Pevensie siblings' voice trailed off as Susan spoke up._

" _Quiet Lu." She said as Peter also stood having felt the same feeling as Lucy._

" _It feels like magic!" Lucy whispered excitedly once Susan and Edmund had also had the same experience._

" _Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan said as she took Peter's and Lucy's hands in her own while Edmund complained about having to hold Peter's hand. As the train whipped by them the tunnel started to break apart with the train rushing by, the tiles that made up the station's walls started to fall away as well as the many war propaganda posters that were plastered on every inch of wall they could find. The other passengers surrounding them faded into nothing as the train finally disappeared taking the entire station with it and left the four siblings in a cave that faced our towards a clear, crystal-cobalt blue sea that looked very familiar. Susan and Lucy both turned to look at one another before smiling and running towards the water._

_Susan rushed into the water before the rest of her siblings and somewhere behind her one of her brothers shouted something about last one in is a rotten egg. Joy overfilled her heart as she splashed her older brother, they had finally returned to Narnia! As she and her siblings continued to play in the sea, Edmund stopped to look up at the cliff that none of the others had yet to look at. Great ruins sat upon the Cliffside, it looked like the remainder of a beautiful palace, but that couldn't be right since Narnia had no ruins._

" _Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund inquired and his siblings merely looked at him as though he had gone insane._

" _Where do you think?" Peter asked the sarcasm cutting through his smooth voice. Edmund shook his head and pointed at the ruins._

" _I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia, do you?" he asked as the all stopped to stare at the majestic stone that lay crumbled on the cliff._

" _I suppose there is only one way to find out then Ed." Susan said proceeding towards the cliff face as she looked for a way to climb up towards the ruins. "Look there's a path cut into the stone, why it looks just like the one that lead up from the docks to Cair Paravel." Susan said pointing towards the pathway._

" _Let's go find out where we are then, shall we?" Peter said stopping to look back at his younger siblings, hopefully there would be no conflict in their visit this time, though it seemed they were only ever in Narnia when the magical land desperately needed them._

_ooOoo_

_Susan wandered around the ruins as she saw Lucy eating an apple while she walked up to what remained of a balcony. "Be careful Lucy!" Susan called to her and Lucy nodded in acknowledgement of the statement._

" _I wonder who lived here…." Lucy said while looking out onto the view of the beach and sea before her as Susan walked up behind her but stopped when her foot came into contact with something on the ground. Bending down to pick the object up she noticed that it was from Edmund's chess set._

" _I think we did Lu…" said Susan as she held out the object for her sister to see while Edmund and Peter came over to where they were standing._

" _Hey, that's from my chess set!"Edmund exclaimed taking the chess piece from Susan's open hand._

" _Which chess set?" asked Peter as looked at the solid gold chess piece Edmund held out for him to see._

" _I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchely." Edmund replied as Lucy looked to the area right behind her brothers._

" _It can't be…" she said running off dragging Peter behind her as Susan and Edmund followed. "Don't you see?" Peter, Susan, and Edmund all looked at Lucy in confusion. "Imagine walls and columns there, and a glass roof." Lucy said as they all stood before the ruins of their four thrones._

" _Cair Paravel," Peter said as they looked upon their ruined home._

_ooOoo_

" _Catapults…" Edmund said as he examined a small boulder that was near the throne room._

" _What?" Peter asked._

" _This didn't just happen…Cair Paravel must have been attacked once we went back to England." Edmund explained._

" _Do you think it's still there?" Susan inquired and her question was met with blank looks upon the faces of her dearest brothers and sister. "The store room, the one with our chests, I wonder if it lay undisturbed as well…" Peter and Edmund both looked thoughtful for a moment while they went in search of the pillar that hid the entrance._

" _It has to Su; we were the only ones that knew about the place, well, us, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers." Lucy said hoping that finding the entrance would be simple enough. She and Susan stood back as Peter and Edmund worked together to move the pillar that stood in the way of the door. The pillar finally gave way to reveal an old wooden door that the four knew would be locked. Peter pulled a pocket knife out and began hacking at the wood surrounding the old fashioned door knob, once the hole was cut a simple push was all it took for the door to fall away and opened up the pitch black tunnel that lead to the store room. Picking up a stick from the ground, Peter began to ripe at the bottom of his shirt to fashion fuel for a torch._

" _I don't suppose that anyone would happen to have some matches?" inquired Peter once he finished his work. Edmund smirked as he went to open his bag._

" _No, but I do have this." Edmund held up his silver torch (flashlight) for Peter to see. The appearance of his brother's new toy made him smile as he threw the makeshift torch to the ground._

" _You couldn't have mentioned that a bit earlier?" Peter said in a joking tone as he motioned for Edmund to begin the descent underground. Waiting for Lucy and Susan to pass by him before heading down himself, the four made their way into a piece of their past._

" _Look!" Lucy said happily pointing ahead of them to the ledge that overlooked the room. Susan, Edmund, and Peter continued on past Lucy as she paused to look out over the room. Piles of artifacts covered in layers of dust covered the underground room. Some areas in the high ceiling had fallen through but the store room remained, for the most part, intact._

" _I can't believe it, it's all still here." Peter said upon entering the room covered in rubble. His siblings walked by him to each of their own statues that rest in four different alcoves. Golden chests belonging to each Pevensie rest before their respective statues._

_ooOoo_

" _Is that a boat?" asked Lucy as she pointed to a small row boat making its way toward the forests surrounding Cair Paravel's ruins. The others turned to look at where Lucy had pointed, two figures garbed in armor were visible on the small vessel, but what truly caught their attention was the crossbow that one solider carried as he looked warily around at the surrounding area. "I don't think they're Narnian!" Lucy exclaimed as they stopped rowing and lifted a smaller figure up to dump into the lake. Peter, Edmund, and Susan all rushed forward to help what appeared to be a dwarf._

" _Drop him!" Susan yelled in a commanding tone, her bow drawn with an arrow pointed at the two soldiers. Peter and Edmund dove for the water as Susan fired an arrow right after the soldiers threw the dwarf into the lake. The one solider turned to grab his weapon, but he was unable to shot at the Pevensie's as one of Susan's arrows was now nestled in his chest. The other soldier, seemingly fearing for his own life, jumped into the water and began swimming away from them. Peter resurfaced from the water with the dwarf in tow and Edmund returned to shore with the boat that the soldiers had abandoned. Pulling her small dagger out with a flourish, Lucy freed the dwarf from the restraints binding his arms in front of him. The dwarf pulled the gag preventing him from speaking and spit up the water that had managed to get into his mouth from the attempted drowning._

" _Drop him?" The dwarf exclaimed standing up. Susan appeared taken aback with the statement before glaring at the dwarf._

" _We just wanted to stop them; we could have let them drown you." Susan said her voice cold as she placed the arrow she had been holding back into her quiver._

" _Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" inquired Lucy and the dwarf looked at her in surprise._

" _They're Telemarines, it's what they do." The dwarf said his tone was short and clipped. Edmund looked to Peter in surprise before speaking._

" _Telemarines, in Narnia?" Edmund said his voice telling the dwarf that he was truly surprised._

" _Where've you been the past few hundred years?" The dwarf asked and Lucy smiled before answering the question._

" _It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan handed Rhindon back to Peter. The dwarf seemed surprised to see the sword._

" _Oh don't tell me….you're it, you're the Kings and Queens of Old?" The dwarf asked as he stared at them in disbelief. Peter stepped forward after he placed Rhindon at its rightful place upon his hip._

" _High King Peter, the Magnificent." said Peter as he held out a hand to the dwarf._

" _I think you probably could have left off the last bit Peter…" Susan said to her older brother when the dwarf didn't shake his hand._

" _Probably," the dwarf said as he_ _ **almost**_ _laughed at the High King of Old. Peter raised an eyebrow at the dwarf before drawing Rhindon._

" _Well, if you don't believe us…" said Peter as the dwarf looked upon him with hidden amusement._

" _You don't want to do that boy…" the dwarf said with a guarded tone. Flipping Rhindon so the pommel of the sword was facing the dwarf, Peter looked to Edmund._

" _Not me, him." Peter said gesturing to his younger brother who in turn drew his own sword. The dwarf took the blade from Peter's hands and Rhindon met the sand as Edmund readied himself to fight his smaller opponent. Several moments later saw the dwarf staring at the end of Edmund's blade with Rhindon resting in the sand._

" _Blimey, maybe that horn worked after all," the dwarf said as the four Pevensie's looked at each other in confusion. Susan was the one to break the silence._

" _What horn?" she asked._

_ooOoo_

"Wait, you mean the horn you got from Father Christmas right?" Bella interrupted her grandmother's story to ask the question. Susan looked at her granddaughter's avid interest in the tales of Narnia and smiled.

"Yes my dear, the horn was believed, at that point in time, to be able to call upon my siblings and me for help when Narnia was in need of it. Caspian was the one to blow the horn, Trumpkin, the dwarf, was there when Caspian blew the horn that called us back to Narnia," explained Susan as her listeners hung onto her every word.

"What happened after that Susan?" Esme asked.

"Trumpkin lead us to the Narnians, who at that time were under Caspian's command. I…I fell in love with him during the following weeks." Susan said looking to her hands that were folded on her lap. "He was a wonderful man and very kind. My brother's did not know of this, but I did tell Lucy. He and I…we became close friends during that time and once Narnia belonged to the Narnians once more…Aslan told Peter and me that we were never to return to Narnia. I was heartbroken, but I knew I had to stay strong in front of everyone. The painting, it was the last time I ever saw him…"

_ooOoo_

" _That's just it, we won't be coming back." Susan said as she gazed into the warm, chocolate brown eyes of a man she had come to love._

" _We won't?" came Lucy's timid yet frightened response._

" _No you will, at least I think he means you." Peter said placing an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Aslan looked upon the four children that he cared for immensely, knowing the fate of the three that would arrive in a few years time._

" _Your brother and sister have learned all they can in this world, now it is time for them to live in their own world." Aslan said while looking at the youngest Pevensie. Susan approached Caspian, knowing full well this was the last time she would ever see the Telemarine King._

" _I wish we had more time together…" He said softly, obviously fearing that Peter would run him through with his sword. Susan smiled, her clear blue eyes barely hiding her grief at having to leave Caspian behind._

" _It would have never worked anyway," said Susan as Caspian looked at her in confusion. "I am 1300 years older than you." His eyes showed the hurt he felt at the statement, but still Susan turned to go and stand with her family before a thought crossed her mind._ _ **I want no regrets,**_ _the thought was seemingly random and her actions that followed were from her heart. Turning around quickly, Susan pressed her lips against Caspian's, they were as soft as she imagined and her heart swelled with love as Caspian kissed her back. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended as Caspian held her close to him while Susan could hear her sibling's remarks in the background._

" _I shall never forget you my Queen, know that you will forever hold my heart." He whispered into her ear before relinquishing his tight hold on her. Susan smiled sadly at him and turned towards her waiting family who all bore sad smiles of their own. Susan looked towards Aslan and glimpsed a flash of utter anguish that reflected in the great lion's amber eyes for but a second. Apparently he had not known her feelings for the new king._

_ooOoo_

Silence filled the room after Susan finished her story, Bella being the quietest of them all and with silent tears running down her now flushed cheeks. "So that's why…that's why you welcomed Edward back with open arms. You knew what I was going through…is this the reason why you weren't talking to your family when the accident happened?" inquired Bella as Susan nodded in response.

"I may have lost my first and the truest love I ever knew, but I will never stand to see you lose yours Isabella." Susan said sounding like the queen she had once been and perhaps would always be for  _once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia._

ooOoo

Once Bella knew the truth behind the painting that hang in the Cullen's house, she ended up spending more time at her grandmother's house and just staring at the various places in Narnia that adorned the walls of Susan's home. One day Susan caught Bella staring at the painting of the tree door and she smiled at her granddaughter's avid interest in the magical world.

"Hey grams?" Bella called after the older woman having finally noticed she had been standing behind her.

"Yes dear?" Susan asked wondering what Isabella could possibly want. Bella stared down at her feet for a moment before looking into her grandmother's eyes, determination reflected in her granddaughter's brown orbs.

"Do you think that if Aslan had known of your feelings…do you think he would have allowed you to stay in Narnia?" inquired Bella her question hanging in the air as Susan smiled sadly at her.

"No my dear girl, Aslan told Peter and I that we had learned all we could in Narnia even I already knew of love and the follies that fools in love will often make. I will never return to Narnia Isabella, though perhaps one day you might be fortunate enough to visit." Having sufficiently answered her granddaughter's question, Susan walked downstairs to join Alice in the living room.

ooOoo

Susan jumped at the sound of her front door slamming shut, naturally she expected to see Isabella standing in her kitchen several moments later and of course Edward followed close behind. Anger clouded Bella's usually clear, calm brown eyes and Susan knew that anger was directed at Edward. "Grams, you go to the campfire on the reservation right?" inquired Bella her voice surprising smooth and calm despite the brewing fury boiling just beneath the surface.

"Yes dear, I'm going tonight, Jacob usually comes to pick me up, he should be here in a few minutes." Susan said while staring at Edward. "Edward, I am aware that Jacob and his friends are werewolves and if I am there then it should be no problem for Isabella to be there as well." Susan said this as she looked down upon her granddaughter's boyfriend. His guarded stance remained after her statement and Susan felt that dealing with the young Cullen was going to be as bad as dealing with Peter or Edmund. "I don't know what you think you're accomplishing young man, but trying to stifle Isabella's desire to see her friend is not going to end well for you. Now I suggest you leave right now and return home this instant, there will be no need for you to return for Isabella as she will be spending the night here." Edward stood shock still as he listened to Susan's mandates.

"Of course Mrs. Swan, I'll see you later then Bella." Edward finally spit out the words though Susan could tell that saying the simple sentence caused the vampire great trouble.

"Oh and Edward?" Susan called out to him before he left the house. "If I see you on my property before Monday, let's just say that  _this_  time I won't miss." She said smiling as though she made death threats everyday to a mythical creature. Edward Cullen stopped for a brief moment before nodding his consent to her demands and leaving the house.

"Grams?" Bella said after several moments of silence passed in between the two relatives. Susan raised one eyebrow and turned to face her granddaughter who had a large smile plastered on her face. "I love you!"

ooOoo

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted Jacob as she opened the door to Susan's house; the young werewolf looked surprised to see her there.

"So the leech is actually letting you go tonight?" Jacob asked with a wide, toothy smile. Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend before shutting the door behind him.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that and yes, though Grams had a hand in getting him to stand down on the issue." explained Bella as she went to find her jacket in the front closet.

"Hey Mrs. Swan," Jacob called hoping that today wouldn't result in another day of having his ear pulled off by the fearsome woman.

"Jacob," Susan said her voice warm and calm, scaring Edward had been enough for her today. "I haven't seen you much lately, is everything alright on the reservation?" Susan inquired knowing that the wolf pack had been moving around the area quite a bit in the past few weeks.

"Uh yeah, everything is fine Mrs. Swan." Jacob said after hesitating several moments, but Bella entered the room shortly after so Susan let the topic drop off. "So let's get going!" Jacob said enthusiastically as he attempted to divert Susan's attention away from his obvious lie.

ooOoo

Several hours later found Bella liking her grandmother's stories of Narnia much better than the tales of the tribe. Both were interesting but the tribes' storied lacked one element which Susan's stories were in abundant supply of, Aslan. Once the tale of the third wife finished echoing around the group surrounding the bonfire, Bella noticed that many of the members kept glancing at Susan as though they wished to discuss the current situation with Victoria but were afraid too with Susan present. Knowing that if her grandmother already knew about the Cullen family then it was entirely plausible that Susan also knew about the pack as well, this thought caused Bella some concern for it wouldn't be long before Susan was dragged even further into this entire mess surrounding the Cullen's and the tribe.

"Sam, are those wolves that people spotted a few months ago still causing trouble?" Susan's question rang in pure silence as everyone waited for Sam to answer the question.

"No Mrs. Swan, we haven't seen any wolves around." Sam answered and his answer made Bella laugh a little before quickly stifling the sound. Susan smiled kindly at Sam before pinching her granddaughter.

"Now Isabella, it is not nice to laugh at someone's attempt to keep others safe. Sam, do you remember the stories I used to tell in the bookshop?" Susan said smiling brightly at all those around the bonfire; many of the faces were familiar to her as they had all eagerly gazed up at her as she regaled them with tales of Narnia.

"Of course, we all remember them." Sam said his voice giving way to the fact that he had no idea what Susan was trying to do.

"Then you should also be aware of the fact that I already know the Cullen's secret and yours. Honestly, do you all think I'm stupid?" Susan said as she tried not to laugh at the look on all of the wolf pack's faces.

"Ah, I suppose we should have known better then." Sam said his face set in a grim frown. "We patrol the area around your house as courtesy Mrs. Swan, you mean a lot to all those here." The former Gentle Queen was taken aback by the revelation, it had been a very long time since anyone had ever said that to her and the last time she had experienced such loyalty was in Narnia.

ooOoo

The weeks preceding Forks High School Graduation passed quickly for Susan though one day before the ceremony took place stuck out in her usual mundane routine. Edward would drop Bella off at Susan's for her to wait for Jacob to come and take her down to the reservation. One day Bella stormed into the house with her arm cradled against her side, unbeknownst to Bella, Edward and Charlie were both sitting in Susan's living room having a staring contest with Susan's old fashioned radio fixed on a station while Susan was in the kitchen speaking with Carlisle about the situation in Seattle as Susan was the first to even notice it and Carlisle wanted her opinion on it.

"I believe we should join your son Susan, it seems Bella has returned." Carlisle said as he stood up from the seat he had taken across the dining table from Susan.

"Jacob Black you stay away from me!" came the delicate tones of Bella's raised voice as Carlisle and Susan rejoined the two in the living room.

"Isabella! What happened?" Susan inquired upon seeing Bella with her arm cradled against her. Flushed red cheeks indicated that Bella was furious with something Jacob had done.

"I punched Jacob." She said simply as all those in attendance stood still waiting for further explanation.

"Why did you punch Jacob?" asked Susan seeing as no one else in the room deemed to ask.

"Cause he kissed me and I told him not too, so I punched him and I think I might have broken my hand as well." Bella's answer caused Edward's eyes to become dark with anger and cross the room to where Jacob was standing while Charlie laughed for a split second before his mother's furious eyes burned into his soul.

"Both of you stop! I will not have fighting in my house!" Susan exclaimed her fury with both wolf and vampire having reached a limit. "Jacob Black you should know better than to force yourself upon a woman who had said no! Now you will leave right this instant before I use you as a target! And Edward, you need to stop being so damn overprotective, its obvious Isabella loves you and only you so quite acting like a jealous idiot." Susan's voice never rose from the one speaking level; however, the authority behind her words was unmistakable. "Charlie, I raised you to act better than you just did, if I ever hear you laugh at something like this again…well you know what I'll do." Susan's threat caused the color to drain from Charlie's face as he stood up to return home.

"Bella, why don't you let me take a look at your hand?" offered Carlisle as Charlie was guided to the door by his mother who gave him a quick whack to the back of his head. Bella nodded her agreement and followed Carlisle to the kitchen. "Your grandmother is a fearsome woman Bella, I was not aware that any human had the nerve to yell at a vampire. I believe you will be quite safe with her if anything should happen." Bella smiled at Carlisle as he examined her hand.

"There's also the barrier around her house to consider, it causes all scent that leads onto the property to disappear. You would be safe from Victoria here Bella." Edward said unaware that Susan had walked into the kitchen behind him.

"Who's Victoria?" Susan asked and the group sitting around Bella fell silent, it was going to be a long night.

ooOoo

Surprisingly, Bella's graduation passed by without a problem, Susan sat beside Charlie in the crowd and held his hand as they watched Bella cross the stage and prayed that she wouldn't have one of her clumsy moments and fall. Susan and Charlie both cheered loudly for Bella once she had her diploma in hand. Pride filled Susan at having seen her granddaughter graduate from high school and she knew that good things awaited Isabella in the future.

A few days after the graduation party that was held at the Cullen's house, Susan was invited over to the Cullen house to sit with them as they discussed what to do about the new-born army that it was now apparent that Victoria was raising as part of her revenge against Bella and Edward, knowing why Bella had run off to Italy made a lot more sense now and she was completely fine with Bella becoming like the Cullen's. The complete acceptance that Susan showed towards their family was uncommon among humans and her unnatural calm unnerved even Jasper when she arrived to the house full of vampires.

"Ah you must be Jasper and I am guessing that he is Emmet." Susan said gesturing towards where Emmet was watching a baseball game on the TV. Emmet stayed seated in front of the TV though Susan had a feeling he had wanted to meet her for some time. "Did Edward command you to not come near me?" Susan asked as Esme came to give her a hug. Emmet's silence spoke volumes. Glaring in Edward's direction, Susan spoke again, "Ah well I am not here to play games, now what has been decided as of now?"

ooOoo

"Bella, putting you in the middle of the battle won't help, we'll have to think of some other plan…." Carlisle stopped talking as they all contemplated what to do to lure the new borns where they wanted them to be.

"What if you had Isabella touch certain places along the route to the field? That would lead the new borns there and she could stay with me at my house." Susan said knowing that it was plausible that the Cullen's and the wolf pack would agree to the plan.

"Agreed," Sam Uley said having spoken his first words since meeting with the Cullen's. Years of knowing Susan Swan had taught him not to doubt her judgment.

"Wait, what do we do about masking Bella's scent from leading to Susan's house?" Alice spoke softly from her place behind Susan. Jacob perked up at this question and Edward stiffened from where he was sitting beside Bella.

"I could carry her there that would be enough to mask Bella's scent." Jacob said and there was a silent agreement in the room though there were obviously some who didn't like the idea.

"Alright then, it seems we have reached an agreement, Jasper I think it's time we leave to teach the pack how to deal with new borns." Carlisle said and the vampires all stood while Sam offered to have one his pack to drive her home.

"That's quite alright Sam, I drove myself here and I do know the way home." Susan said as Esme offered to ride home with her which Susan gladly accepted.

ooOoo

"Isabella stop pacing before you wear a hole in my floor." Susan said hoping to stop the relentless pacing Bella had taken up several hours before. "Everyone will be fine Isabella, Seth and Edward are both outside keeping an eye on the woods. Worrying will get you nowhere my dear." Susan patted the seat beside her in an indication that Bella sit down which the young woman did.

"I'm just worried Grams…what was that?" Bella paused mid sentence when the delightful tune of Victoria's voice rang from outside.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Victoria screamed towards the clear blue sky. Both Susan and Bella raced outside to see just how close Victoria had gotten to the house with Susan pausing to make sure her bow and quiver were on her person.

Shivers racked my body as I watched with the vain hope that this fight would end in our favor. The warm, gentle hand of another pressed into my palm and I felt the calming presence of my grandmother settle over me.

I watched as the flaming hair of our enemy stopped right outside the line of trees, the glint in her eyes was enough to tell me that she had caught Edward's scent, but the look of confusion that passed over her pale features puzzled me. I felt the hand holding mine tighten before it was released, I should have known that my grandmother would eventually head inside but I was surprised to see her draw an arrow back to fire at the woman testing the boundaries of the barrier she had come across. A flash of memories hit me, a chaotic battlefield with mythical creatures battling against a human army with silver masks even though they were hopelessly outnumbered; a woman fighting with a sharp edged wooden long bow taking down enemy after enemy and helping the others around her; the same woman holding onto a dwarf's arm as the ledge they stood upon crumbled beneath them and two men watching with baited breath to see her land safely. The images faded away as I watched my grandmother aim her arrow for the young male standing behind Victoria, but Edward and Seth charged towards the two intruders and her arrow lay in wait for the right time to help.

Fear gripped my body once more when I saw Victoria charge head on towards the house, but she hit a translucent barrier which repelled her immediately and her body landed in a heap several feet back. Victoria quickly stood as the shield shuddered violently and a distant roar, almost like that of a lion's, echoed throughout the entire forest and I heard one word slip through my grandmother's smiling lips, Aslan.

Slowly a shimmering lion stepped out of the now visible barrier, its golden mane shining in the nonexistent light. All movement stops outside the barrier as all present stare in shock at the mirage lion. To their surprise the lion opens its mouth and speaks "None who wish harm on this Daughter of Eve shall pass," Victoria starts laughing thinking the lion is only going to speak but a creature she doesn't recognize steps out of the barrier to stand beside the lion. A half human, half horse shining in the same way as the majestic lion.

"A centaur..." Edward says very quietly knowing that the other vampires will be able to hear him.

"For the honor of her majesty Queen Susan the Gentle!" The centaur bellowed and charged Victoria's companion, who had been inching closer to the barrier hoping to get through. Seth took the opportunity to fight Riley and start pulling him apart to set him on fire later.

"What the hell..." Victoria muttered before turning her attention to the stock still lion. "What not going to charge me down?" The lion chuckled which caused Victoria to take a step back. Instead of waiting for the lion to attack her, Victoria crouched and sprang like a coil at the lion, but the lion was too quick and had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"You are much like Jadis young one, but even she knew not to try and take me head on." the mirage of Aslan said before letting one more roar out into the heavens.

ooOoo

The confusion that followed the defeat of Victoria and Riley proved too much for anyone to question of the appearance of Aslan and the Centaur during the fight. Susan did not see her granddaughter until a few days later when she was sitting with Charlie in his living room waiting for Bella to return from visiting the Cullen's at home. Charlie stared blankly at the TV that was set on some channel that Susan doubted he was even watching, Susan knew his ears were waiting to hear Edward's car pull into the driveway.

"Charlie, quit it." Susan said simply while reading her novel by the window. "Worrying will get you nowhere, how many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Susan asked placing her bookmark on the page she had been reading and placed the book on the nearby table.

"At least 50 more times Mom," Charlie said laughing feebly. "I just…I have this feeling that Bells is going to be leaving soon…" Charlie looked towards his mother to see what she thought and found her smiling.

"Every child eventually leaves the nest Charlie, you just have to accept it and you had better accept it soon." Susan said as she motioned for Charlie to turn the TV off. Once the sound filling the room dispersed, Susan spoke again. "Charlie, I know you don't want to recognize this, but Edward and Isabella love each other and I have the feeling that they may end up engaged far sooner than you believe." The mention of the word 'engaged' caused Charlie to turn white as sheet.

"Mother…" Charlie's voice faded away as the front door opened to reveal Bella followed closely by Edward, the glint of an old fashioned ring evident on Bella's left hand. The look on Charlie's face was priceless and along the lines of a deer caught in headlights type of look.

"Dad, we have something we want to tell you." Bella gripped Edward's hand in hers as she prepared to speak to her father. Charlie glanced at his mother's smiling face and noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks, how could he object to their engagement when it obviously caused his mother such happiness? Gritting his teeth, Charlie prepared to speak to the young couple.

"It's alright Bells, I already know." Charlie said rising from his chair. "Just remember that I know where you live Edward."

ooOoo


	5. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan talks with Bella about her wedding to Edward and we end up someplace familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very very long time since I have posted anything new (everything is new on AO3 for me right now) but this is the first new chapter in this story in 8 years. I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping I can keep updating at a somewhat reasonable schedule but I work as a nurse and things can get hectic at times but writing has always been a calm down activity for me.
> 
> Also this is the point at which things…change a bit =) from the Twilight plot, I'll let you figure that one out on your own!

 

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor ever plan on trying to own, The Twilight Saga. I also do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, though I think it would be amazing to.

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Change of Location/ sometimes Time as well**

 

_Rising terror fills me as the ground shakes uncontrollably, I feel Edward pull myself and my grandmother to the ground as we wait out the constant tremors. My eyes shut in fear as I cling to Edward's body. 'Earthquakes aren't even normal here, what in the world is happening right now?' I wonder while trying to stay still. The earth's shaking dies down and bright sunlight streams down from overhead, but that couldn't be right this is Forks, Washington the place where it's sunny maybe ten days during the year, okay so ten days is probably pushing it. I feel Edward let me go and he helps me off the ground, I turn around to help my grandmother stand but what I see shocks me, a young woman of roughly twenty years of age is right where my grandmother should be, her soft chocolate curls tumble down her back and her clear blue eyes look into mine and I realize something, this is my grandmother, just…younger._

_"Oh," I hear the single syllable uttered by a soft feminine voice that is unfamiliar to my ears. I watch as she stares at smooth hands and as she examines the pale yellow dress she is wearing. "Oh dear, I don't think we're in Forks anymore…" Blue eyes met brown as I realize what she means, there's only one place we could be and I'm almost afraid to say it thinking that it might shatter this dream._

"Narnia…." Bella whispers as she twists and turns under the comforter before shooting straight up in bed, wide awake from the realistic dream. "Ugh," Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bella flings the blankets off and her bare feet touch the cold floor, another day of wedding planning only today her grandmother was going to be there, hopefully it would offset Alice a little bit. "Who am I kidding? Alice can't be tamed…" Bella mutters while dreading the day ahead.

ooOoo

'Another foggy day,' Susan thinks to herself as she works on the garden in her backyard while waiting for Alice to pay her daily visit. The aftermath of the fight with Victoria had been hectic enough that no one was able to question Susan on what had happened when Victoria had tried to cross the barrier, the events were still confusing to Susan. She wouldn't be able to explain it any better than anyone who'd seen it as well.

ooOoo

_I could see the fear in Isabella posture as we saw Victoria charge head on towards the house, but she hit a translucent barrier which repelled her immediately and her body landed in a heap several feet back. Victoria quickly stood as the shield shuddered violently and a distant roar, almost like that of a lion's, echoed throughout the entire forest and I knew instantly who was the cause for this occurrence and I heard his name slip through my lips, Aslan._

_Slowly a shimmering lion stepped out of the now visible barrier, its golden mane shining in the nonexistent light. All movement stops outside the barrier as all present stare in shock at the mirage lion. To their surprise the lion opens its mouth and speaks "None who wish harm on this Daughter of Eve shall pass," Victoria starts laughing thinking the lion is only going to speak but a creature she doesn't recognize steps out of the barrier to stand beside the lion. A half human, half horse shining in the same way as the majestic lion. Their appearances surprised me, Peter had made it very clear that I was no longer a friend of Narnia, but had I somehow redeemed myself without even knowing it? Maybe Aslan understood why I had acted the way I did, people in love will do foolish things._

_"A centaur..." Edward says very quietly knowing that the other vampires will be able to hear him._

_"For the honor of her majesty Queen Susan the Gentle!" The centaur bellowed and charged Victoria's companion, who had been inching closer to the barrier hoping to get through. Seth took the opportunity to fight Riley and start pulling him apart to set him on fire later._

_"What the hell..." Victoria muttered before turning her attention to the stock still lion. "What not going to charge me down?" The lion chuckled which caused Victoria to take a step back. Instead of waiting for the lion to attack her, Victoria crouched and sprang like a coil at the lion, but the lion was too quick and had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds._

_"You are much like Jadis young one, but even she knew not to try and take me head on." the mirage of Aslan said before letting one more roar out into the heavens._

ooOoo

A ray of light escapes from the endless clouds and the barrier is almost visible in its healing rays. "Maybe…I have been forgiven…" Susan whispers as a soft, yet, warm wind wafts through the garden. Suddenly the skies become dark as a sinister feeling seeps into the normally peaceful garden. From out of the forest came a creeping dark mass that hugged the soft grass, looking in its wake, Susan noticed that it seemed to be killing all that it touched and soon it was trying to come into her yard but the barrier began to pulse and as soon as it had appeared, it was gone and everything had returned to normal.

"Susan?" the call of Alice's gentle voice called Susan back from wherever her mind has retreated upon seeing the black mass. Something was wrong and it wasn't something that anyone in this world could deal with.

ooOoo

**Meanwhile somewhere far, far away**

The normally quiet castle was abuzz with activity, servants were rushing about preparing for the departure of the Kings and Queens, one young woman strolled about the gardens ignoring all the chaos. Her light chestnut hair hung loose down her back and the bright sun caused the golden threads in her sky blue dress to reflect in a million different ways. A delicate silver crown rested upon her brow and below it two very worry filled eyes examined her surroundings. Unbeknownst to the young woman, a young man with dark black hair was approaching her; he also wore a crown and his dark clothes contrasted with her light ones, but the gentle breeze kept all cool in Narnia, even in the summer months.

"Lucy?" The young man called trying not to startle his younger sister. Lucy turned around to face him and smiled.

"Hello Edmund, are the others ready to leave yet?" Lucy inquired while walking towards her brother and in the process walking by a statue that none of them could bear to look at. Her eyes unwittingly gazed upon the marble recreation of her older sister's gentle form and a sigh escaped her lips. "Do you think…" Lucy let her question hang in the air knowing she need not voice her thoughts to her older brother.

"I don't know Lu, but I think it might be true. I'm just not sure how Peter will react if it turns out it is." Edmund said as he walked over to where Lucy stood in front of the majestic marble statue of the Gentle Queen. Looking at the base of the statue, Edmund noticed a several crimson red roses from a bush that was on the opposite side of the garden. "Well it's a good thing the council members never come out here…" Edmund said pointing out the roses to Lucy, a sad smile spread across her face as she looked upon them.

"Well at least we know they'll shut up if she comes back." Lucy said while trying not to giggle, her efforts were foiled when another young man came walking up the path carrying a single crimson rose in one hand. His white shirt and black breeches contrasted greatly with his tan skin and a small smile graced his lips until he looked up and saw the other two royals doubled over in a fit of laughter. A light pink tinge graces his cheeks as he walks over to where Lucy and Edmund are trying to recompose themselves. Setting his rose down with the others, the young man keeps on walking by without talking to the other two and Lucy starts laughing again.

"If you two are done making fun of me, then you should hurry up because Peter is waiting on all of us." The young man calls over his shoulder, his cheeks still flushed from having been caught leaving flowers by Queen Susan's statue.

"Oh Caspian, don't worry we won't tell Peter." Edmund says clapping Caspian on the shoulder once they catch up to him. They walk swiftly through the corridors of the castle while servants bow as they pass by. Lucy smiles kindly at all the servants wishing that she could stop and say hello but making Peter wait was a terrible idea. Several minutes later, they exit through the entrance hall and Lucy glances behind her to look at the throne room of the rebuilt Cair Paravel, her eyes find the throne that sits beside her own and a desperate hope enters her soul. The hope that throne will be occupied by its rightful owner soon.

ooOoo

**The Cullen House, Forks, Washington**

The drive up the Cullen's long, winding drive seems longer than usual to Susan, perhaps it was the shadow from earlier had her worried, but not much could really go wrong around a family of vampires. A soft chuckle escapes Susan's lips as she sees the house come into view and Alice shoots her a questioning look which the older woman decides to ignore. Upon exiting the car, Susan's pale blue eyes observe the surrounding wood for signs of the mysterious dark mist from earlier. No dead foliage catches her eye so dismissing thoughts of the black mist for now, Susan follows Alice into the house and is greeted by a smiling Esme.

"Welcome back to our home Susan," Esme's gentle smile puts Susan at ease while walking into the house of the Cullen family.

"It's nice to see you again Esme after all the excitement," Susan said after taking a seat on the sofa in the living room and was quickly joined by Alice sitting beside her.

"Bella should be here soon, Edward left to pick her up a little while ago." Esme explained upon noticing Susan's gaze wandering about the room looking for the others that seemed to be missing.

"I figured as much, Isabella called yesterday to tell me about the plans for today." Susan explained as she was looking out the back wall of windows towards the forest. Alice and Esme both followed Susan's gaze towards the tree line and wondered what could possibly be bothering her so much.

"Has something caught your eye?" Esme asks and Susan merely shakes her head.

"Bella's here!" Alice's face practically shines as she quickly disappears to kidnap Bella from Edward and Susan sits waiting for the young women to return to the living room. Esme smiles at Susan before quitting the room and she passes Edward as he comes to speak with Susan.

"Oh, hello Edward," says Susan smiling slightly at the vampire as he makes his way over to her.

"Mrs. Swan, I believe you called?" Edward leans casually against the sofa and waits for Alice and Bella to appear.

"Edward! Go away, you're not allowed to hear any of this!" Alice says looking as if she wouldn't mind murdering Edward at this particular moment but a gesture from Susan stops her from saying anything else.

"I was actually wondering if we could all walk outside for a bit Alice," A gut feeling causes Susan to even suggest this, for some reason the woods are pulling her to them. The others give their consent and the merry party heads outside. Small rays of the sun rain down upon them, while Edwards and Alice play 'dodge the sun' as they head deeper into the trees.

"Grams?" Bella calls out to her grandmother who has a palm resting to the trunk of a majestic oak.

"Sorry, dear…I was just thinking. I'm surprised none of you have accosted me for the details of what happened the other day." Susan says turning to face the now still party. Edward and Alice both nod slightly and Bella smiles knowingly at her grandmother.

"Obviously Aslan protected you Grams, you told me that your older brother said you were no longer a friend of Narnia, apparently Aslan thinks differently…" Bella's voice trails off as the wind picks up around them and the creeping shadow from earlier seems to block out the sun's warm rays. Edward speeds over to Bella and stand protectively in front of her while Alice makes her way to Susan's side before the ground beneath them starts to shake.

Rising feelings of terror fill them all as the ground shakes soundly beneath them and Isabella remembers her dream from last night and how eerily similar it is to the current situation. Slowly the trembling fades along with the black shadow from earlier and warm, bright rays of sunshine gaze down on the group. Edward releases his protective hold on Bella and she turns around to locate and help her grandmother stand but what they all see shocks them to the core, a young woman of roughly twenty years of age is right where Susan Swan should be, her soft chocolate curls tumble down her back and her clear blue eyes look into Isabella's and a bell goes off in her head, that is her grandmother, just…younger.

"Oh," the single syllable uttered by a soft feminine voice that is unfamiliar to them. They watch as she stares at smooth hands and as she examines the pale yellow dress she is wearing. "Oh dear, I don't think we're in Forks anymore…" Blue eyes met brown as they realize what she means, there's only one place we could be and the fear of shattering the fragile truth keeps anyone from saying the one word they are all thinking 'Narnia.'

ooOoo

A majestic lion sits alone upon a cliff face looking down upon Narnia's newest arrivals, their confusion evident from even his view point. The tall brunette in a pale yellow dress seems to sense his presence and her gaze finds his. Her brilliant blue eyes widen and a few tears form and the lion's amber eyes convey all his love for the Daughter of Eve and the trials she has faced on her own and a mighty roar escapes his jaws to welcome the lost queen home.

The roar seems to startle her other companions as they all look up for their first glance at the lion Aslan, the two vampires and the other young woman bow their heads in respect while Susan waves happily, the joy on her face was unfathomable to the others since they did not yet understand just how much Narnia was home to her.

ooOoo

Edward flinches slightly as a roar echoes around them and his gaze turns to see a lion sitting upon the cliff behind them. "That's Aslan then?" He asks not needing any confirmation before bowing his head slightly towards the original Narnian king. Susan ignores his question as she waves to the lion knowing he will disappear again shortly. Bella goes to stand beside her now young grandmother and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" She asks not knowing exactly what they should do now. Susan does not answer as she watches the lion leave the cliff and turns around to face her granddaughter.

"We find out who is reigning now, I've no idea how much time has passed." Susan says calmly knowing her companions are just as confused as she is. A warm wind encases them all and a few dryads fly through the trees overhead, their fluttering songs drifting down to the earth.

"So which way do we go then?" asks Edward his gaze angled upwards as if trying to determine where they are. A chuckle escapes Susan's lips, the sound seems to surprise her.

"Well, we pick a direction and go forward, I don't think too much time has passed…but I could be wrong of course." Susan says looking towards where the dryads flew from, Alice follows her gaze and nods.

"There's a camp that way, I can hear the people talking." Alice goes to stand by Susan and with one last look behind them at the cliff, the small party moves forward praying that the camp is full of non hostile Narnians.

ooOoo

**A few hours later…**

The hot Narnian sun starts dipping below the horizon as Susan finally gains her bearings of where they might be. A rushing river can be heard as well as the song's of many birds, the very nature around them seeming to know that a Queen of Narnia has finally returned to her rightful home. "I think we're near Beruna…" Susan says her voice trailing off as they spot several soldiers in the distance whom all notice the small group and approach them while a centaur among them steps forward to address them.

"Strangers, halt and declare your intentions!" The deep voice of the centaur sounds familiar to Susan's ears and she realizes that hardly any time in Narnia could have passed for Glenstorm to still be alive.

"Glenstorm!" Susan calls out excitedly the happiness of finding someone she knows filling her heart with joy. The centaur's face is overcome with shock as he recognizes the voice of the Gentle Queen.

"Your majesty," Glenstorm says and he bows formally to the Narnian Queen while the others with him follow his suit. Susan curtsies slightly and walks forward towards them beckoning the others to follow her.

"It is good to see you," Susan says her voice filled with emotion and the centaur looks past her at her companions wondering who they might be. "Ah, these are…friends of mine from my world. They were with me when Aslan brought me here." Bella and the others do not refute her explanation knowing that telling the centaur that Susan is actually the grandmother of one of her companions will not go over to well.

"The Kings and Queen shall be relieved to see you," Glenstorm pauses in his address to issue orders to his men before turning back to Susan. "If you would allow, we will escort you into camp." Susan nods her head, every part of her stance screaming the poise and grace of a queen. She gestures for the others to follow her and her heart speeds up knowing that if Glenstorm is here then Caspian is most likely alive.

The Narnian's lead them into a makeshift camp, some tents are still being put up but the largest is what Susan recognizes as the main command tent. It's flap opens at the call announcing their arrival into camp and Susan finds herself faltering. Of anything she could have expecting arriving in Narnia, her dead siblings were not it. The sight of Peter and Edmund coming towards them with Lucy following behind has her stopping in her tracks. "H-How?" Feeling Isabella grip her elbow, Susan feels weak in the knees despite her now young age. Her siblings have paused in their approach of the group, none of them have spoken. "How? How are you alive?" Susan can feel the tears forming as she tries to maintain her composure.

"...Su...what are you talking about?" Lucy's voice breaks the silence of the camp, the narnians have fallen silent around them. No one seems to want to speak, Susan can hardly blame any of them.

"You died! All of you...all of you were gone." Susan's voice shakes as she leans heavily against her granddaughter. This...none of this can be real, they can't all be alive...they just can't. It would mean her siblings had been living here in Narnia while she moved on in their world. She'd been alone for years, friends and the family that came after could never make up for the loss she had faced.

"Oh..." Lucy's quiet exclamation of understanding seems to knock some sense into her brother's, Peter walks up to the group and pulls his sister into his arms.

"We never should have treated you like that...you were suffering from leaving Narnia and we...didn't respect that. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you that night, it was wrong of me." Peter holds Susan tightly as she tries not to cry, he looks pained at having to deal with a crying sister but his expression morphs into one of confusion as Isabella hugs them both. "...Su, who is this girl?"

Letting out a light laugh, Susan pulls away from her brother and shakes off her granddaughter's hug. "It's a bit of a long story...we should move this away from prying eyes Peter..." The narnians have resumed their tasks but this conversation isn't one for everyone to witness. Susan has much to explain to her family, starting with just how many years have passed since their deaths. Hopefully they can provide answers for her presence here in Narnia. She certainly doesn't know why they're here other than they are needed in this magical land.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's shorter than the last chapter but that's also because there's more things to come! I tend to be busy as a nurse but I am going to strive to start writing again, I miss sharing my thoughts with everyone.
> 
> Thanks to Mae-e again for sharing her idea with me, I'm surprised I managed to retain so much information for so long. An 8 year break from writing is a lot. Also thanks to my coworker who read this story and then told me I better finish it. I promise I will.


End file.
